Mi vida en Akatsuki
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Kyaa tendre que seguir esta historia por otro sitio, pronto dire donde para que puedan seguirla, les quiero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Saruke: Mi befillo Kishimoto me regalo su Serie por mi cumpleaños y me dejo hacerla yaoi porque por fin se dio cuenta de que si quería salir del closet…

Masashi: no es cierto, ¬/¬ y no soy gay, Saruke, fuera de mi estudio

Saruke: ¬¬ oblígame

Masashi: OoO mira, Madara desnudo

Saruke: OuO Donde? *_se va persiguiéndolo_*

Masashi: ¬u¬ estúpida xDD

Despues de mucho buscar a Madara y no encontrarlo volví a escribir pendejadas ^^

Diviértanse con mi fic, ya que me encantan las historias en donde hay chicas en ellas ^^, un saludo a todas mis chicas que les gusta el Yaoi, Descuiden camaradas, Algún día dominare al mundo y esclavizare a todos a dibujar Yaoi, muajajajajajaja…

Pero mientras vamos a dominar un poquito aquí, mi plan esta funcionando, ya hice a 2 de mis beffas Yaoistas, allá voy por el salón, la escuela, la zona, el estado, país y después al mundo muajajaja (Kyuubi Devonne: ¬¬ te falto el continente) cállate¬¬

Bueno Daima-chan ya sabe que este fic es dedicado a ella y por hay, un capitulo dedicado a todos mis amigos del salon, ya saben por vacas ^^

Aquí prologo y primer capitulo

warning: OoC, OC/OFC (saruke, daima, anciana)

Soy adicta a los dulces: (dialogo)

*_soy adicta a los dulces_* (acciones)

-_**soy adicta a los dulces**_- (pensamientos)

(n/a: soy adicta a los dulces) (Mis comentarios)

**Soy adicta a los dulces **(narración)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologo: la pinche anciana loca :)

**Erase una vez en un pinche pueblito culero vivía una niña muy feliz que tenia una amiga muy rara, su nombre era Saruke y el de su amiga era Daima, hace mucho eran amigas, todo solían hacerlo juntas, eran huérfanas ya que sus padres de chicas las abandonaron juntas y se las tenían que arreglar como pudieran para sobrevivir para todas las desgracias que les hacia pasar la vida.**

**Tenían ahora ya 14 años y Vivian en una casa abandonada que había por allí en su pueblito, a ellas les gustaba ver mucho la tele y estar en el internet** (n/a: no pregunten de donde putos sacaron la tele y como había internet en un pueblito culero), **se consideraban unas verdaderas otaku, pero nadie les creía porque no tenían objetos anime** (n/a: pues como chingados van a tener objetos anime si no tienen dinero para eso) **y soñaban con algún dia ser como sus amores platónicos: Akatsukis.**

**Un dia, mientras caminaban sin rumbo alguno por las calles de su pueblo vieron a unos bandalos/rateros forcejeando con una anciana por su bolso, y como ellas eran buenas chicas intentaron ayudar a la vieja esa… cof, cof… digo a la ancianita, mientras Saruke intentaba quitarles el bolso a los rateros, Daima como era muy temperamental y no sabia razonar con palabras** (n/a: o mínimo eso parecía) **lanzo una patada hacia uno de los 2 rateros y lo saco volando, el otro al ver la fuerza de la chica ruda mejor soltó el bolso y salió corriendo dejando a su amigo tirado en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe de Daima y ayudaron a la veterana a levantarse**

Saruke: se encuentra bien señora?

Anciana: si muchas gracias hijitas

Daima: no fue nada

La anciana se les quedo mirando un momento fijándose en como eran

Anciana: son huérfanas cierto?

Daima: como lo supo?

Anciana: soy una hechicera y yo lo se todo

Saruke: _**-pinche anciana mentirosa¬¬-**_

Daima: de verdad?

Anciana: claro para probarlo y para recompensar lo que han hecho por mi, pídanme algo, lo que sea, algo así crean que sea imposible ese sueño

Saruke y Daima se miran fijamente y le responden en unisonido

Saruke y Daima: queremos estar en la serie de Naruto!

**La anciana las miro como subnormales, a que chicas de 14 años se les ocurría pedir semejante cosa cuando mejor hubieran pedido el regreso de sus padres o alguna chingadera de esas que pide la gente cursi en las novelas**

Anciana: esta bien, les cumpliré su deseo, mañana amanecerán en su serie, hasta luego.

**Y la viejecilla se fue a la verg… digo se fue a su casita**

Saruke: pinche anciana loca

Daima: ya se, como se le ocurre semejante pendejada

**Y asi, insultando a la anciana se dirijieron a su casa ya que era tarde y era hora de cenar, y si había algo que le gustaba mas a Saruke que dormir era comer. Una vez que cenaron se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y dormieron tranquilamente…**

Fin del prologo

Capitulo 1: Sirvientas a la ¿cueva?

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**Daima despertaba primero como era de costumbre ya que a Saruke lo único que la despertaba era comida o/y dulces, se estiro como de costumbre y se tallo los ojos se levanto con los ojos cerrados hacia el baño o lo que ella pensaba que era el baño** (n/a: conocían muy bien su casa por eso no hacia falta que vieran por donde caminaban) **y cuando según iba a abrir la puerta, choco contra un árbol y se callo en el pasto **

Daima: auch!

**Y abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa sino que estaba perdida en lo que parecía un bosque que ella creía conocer, pero para cerciorarse de que estuviera en lo correcto fue hacia donde Saruke a despertarla**

Daima: Saruke despierta, la anciana tenia razón, o eso creo, despierta!

Saruke: *_soñando_* no jodas Daima, que no ves que tobi se esta quitando la mascara!

-¨.¨-

Daima: *_mintiendo_* mira yaoi!

**Saruke se levanta de jalon, se pone de pie y dice**

Saruke: donde? :D

Daima: era mentira, no te das cuenta que no estamos en casa?

Saruke: *_volteando a su alrededor_* neee… ES CIERTO, DONDE ESTA MI CAMA!

Daima: la viejilla esa tenia razón, no se te hace conocido este lugar?

Saruke: si, es igual a las afueras de konoha, donde viven los…

Saruke y Daima: AKATSUKIS!

**Saruke y Daima salen corriendo a donde según ellas en la tele era la ruta para llegan a la akatsuki cueva, pero iban tan rápido que no se fijaron enfrente y se golpearon la cabeza con un árbol **(n/a: los arboles andan de moda por estos sitios ^.^) **y calleron al suelo golpeándose con una gran roca, del tamaño de una cueva…**

**En algún lugar de konoha, para ser exactos en la akatsuki cueva**

**Se escucha un gran golpe que hace que los habitantes de esta se alarmen**

Pein: Deidara! DEJA DE EXPLOTAR COSAS QUE MUEVES LA CUEVA!

Deidara: *_llegando a la sala_* pero esta vez no fui yo

Pein: Tobi! DEJA DE JUGAR QUE MUEVES LA CUEVA!

Tobi: *_entrando a la sala_* pero líder, ese tampoco fui yo

Pein: vale madre, ya no tengo mas gente a la cual culpar, TODOS VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA!

**Y nada se mueve y se escuchan los grillos**

Pein: ES UNA ORDEN!

**Y todos en putiza… cof, cof… digo rápido llegan a la sala **(n/a: menos konan y sasori porque no están todavia)

Pein: quien hizo eso que mueve la cueva y no deja ver la tele

**Nadie habla**

Pein: díganme

**Siguen sin decir nada**

Pein: ES UNA ORDEN!

Todos: No lo sabemos líder-sama

Pein: pues vallan a inverstigarlo, ahora mismo!

**Y nadie se mueve**

Pein: ES UNA ORDEN!

**Y todos salen a ver que pasa menos Pein**

Pein: vale madre, solo obedecen las ordenes

**Todos los subordinados van afuera y no ven nada y comienzan a inspeccionar los alredores de la cueva para ver que ocaciono ese estrepitoso ruido**

Hidan: hey, Jashin-sama ha dejado dos cosas lindas aquí** (n/a:**^/^ hay Hidan que alagador…)

**Todos se acercan a ver lo que dijo Hidan y observan a las jovencitas inconcientes con espirales en los ojos, estilo anime**(n/a: oviamente)

Tobi: que hacemos con eso Sempai?

Deidara: *_pone pose pensativa, y se le ocurre algo_* ya se, ARTE!

Zetsu: no! Son muy bonitas, parecen florecitas

Zetsu negro: no me vengas con tus mariconadas blanquito

Kakuzu: llevémoselas al líder para ver que dice

**Todos acienten y Hidan carga a Saruke y Zetsu a Daima y entran a la akatsuki cueva, dejando a las señoritas en el futón de la sala donde se encontraba Pein.**

Pein: quienes son ellas?

Tobi: las encontramos alado de la cueva al parecer ellas ocacionaron el ruido golpeándose la cabeza en la cueva

Deidara: que hacemos con ellas?

Pein: propongan ideas

Deidara: ARTE!

Zatsu oscuro: COMIDA!

Itachi: …

Kakuzu: VENDAMOSLAS!

Kisame: NOSE!

Hidan: pensaba hacerlas sacrificio a Jashin-sama pero se ven muy lindas

Tobi: despertémoslas y jueguemos con ellas

Todos menos Tobi: o.O

Deidara: no les pienso meter mano Tobi!

Tobi: no ese tipo de jugar Sempai, Tobi es un buen chico y no haría nada malo

Pein: mm suenan interesantes sus opiniones

Kankuzu: entonces que hacemos con ellas?

Pein: despertémoslas y veamos para que nos pueden servir

Kisame: y si las hacemos sirvientas, este lugar esta bastante sucio, me ahogo en mi mugre X_X

Itachi: eso porque no te bañas Kisame

Kisame: eso no es cierto, si me baño, Itachi, me tratas mal! :(

Las chicas se comiezan a querer despertar y Tobi las observa

Tobi: líder-sama las cosas se mueven

Deidara: pues son chicas, se tienen que mover baka

**Las chicas se despiertan con la molesta voz de Tobi y se quedan mirando a la organización malvada como las rodea y observan extrañados, luego se miran entre ellas y **

Saruke y Daima: AAHHHHHHHH! *grito aterrador*

Y se vuelven a desmayar

Kisame: que rayos fue eso?

Hidan: de seguro se asustaron de Kakuzu

Kakuzu: cállate Hidan, si se asustaron de algo debió aver sido de Zetsu

Zetsu oscuro: no me metas a mi Kakuzu de kuso!

Pein: callense, de seguro se asustaron porque saben quienes somos, asesinos de rango S

Tobi: o tal vez pensaron que eramos secuestradores y que Sempai las iba a violar (n/a: bien que te gustaría eso verdad, Daima ¬u¬)

Deidara: cállate Tobi

**Saruke y Daima vuelve a despertar, no podían creer que estuvieran rodeados de akatsukis y se quedaron sin habla**

Saruke y Daima: OxO OxO

Pein: quienes son ustedes?

Daima: mi…mi… nom…nombre es Daima o.o

Saruke: O¬O *_babeando_*

Daima:*_le da un zape a Saruke_*

Saruke: yo…yo soy Saruke

Tobi: me llamo tobi, el rubio es deidara, la planta zetsu, pircing Pein, ojeras itachi, tiburoncin kisame, viejo kakuzu y el religioso hidan, tobi es un buen chico

Saruke: O/O –_**controla tus impulsos, tranquilízate, no te le avientes, tranquila-**_

Daima: O/O_**-Ohh My Jashin, Deidara es mas sexy de lo que crei-**_

Pein: no piensan decir nada niñas

Ambas mueven la cabeza negándolo

Kakuzu: *_tocando por el hombro a Daima_* mira…

**Daima odiaba que la tocaran, asi que como acto reflejo lanza una patada y lo tumbo contra la pared**

Akatsukis: O.O

Daima: o.o, disculpa no era mi intención

Hidan: la chica agresiva me cae bien jajajajaja, que buen chingadazo te pararon Kakuzu jajajaja

Kakuzu: cállate maldito

Deidara: líder-sama esas niñas saben ahora nuestra ubicación que les hacemos

Pein: que quieres hacerlas

Deidara: ARTE!

Saruke y Daima: O.O

Pein: *_meditándolo_* no

Kisame: mejor sirvientas

Pein: quien quieran que sean arte levanten la mano

**Deidara**

Pein: que sean sirvientas

**Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu**

Pein: decidido serán las sirvientas

Saruke: QUE! (n/a: algo que molestaba mas a Saruke que la ignoraran era que la pusieran a limpiar)

Daima: *_susurrándole algo a Saruke por el oído_* piénsalo de esta forma, podremos estar cerca de ellos

Saruke: esta bien, -vale madre!-

Pein: de ahora en adelante vivirán aquí y harán los deberes y la comida, sino aceptan serán donadas al arte

Saruke y Daima: Aceptamos O.O

Pein: bien, dormirán en la habitación del fondo a la derecha, y para limpiar comiensen por la habitación de tobi y deidara, los objetos para que limpien están en la cocina, comiensen, y es una orden

**Y asi fue como a Saruke y a Daima las hicieron amas de casa, Saruke maldiciendo todo el rato que limpiaba y Daima sin poder no mirar a Deidara y lo sexy que este era, los akatsukis comentaban en la sala que fue buena idea y Deidara se alegro de no tener que volver a levantar el mugrero del estrepitoso Tobi, cuando llego la hora de dormir…**

Parte: sonámbula en la cocina

Daima: ya terminamos de ordenar la habitación

Pein: bien pueden ir a dormir, Deidara prestales ropa para que puedan dormir

Deidara: porque yo?

Pein: porque eres el menor de nosotros y es una orden

Deidara: esta bien, vengan

**Y deidara se dirigió junto con saruke y daima hacia la habitación, mientras saruke agarraba a daima de no desmayarse de la impresión**

Deidara: aquí tienen, les quedaran un poco grandes pero dormirán bien ^.^

Daima: -_**dormiria mejor si duermes conmigo-**_

**Tobi entra a la habitación**

Tobi: niñas no quieren que tobi sea buen chico y les preste una pantuflas, tobi tiene muchas

Saruke: :D por favor :)

**Tobi abre su armario y saca unas de puerquito y otras de gatito**

Tobi: elijan

Saruke: las de puerquito

Daima: las de gatito

**Tobi se las entrega **

Daima: gracias tobi :)

Saruke: gracias tobi

**Y se avienta a tobi y lo abraza, tobi se deja abrazar, pero la muy malvada baja la mano y no desaprovecha la oportunidad y se aprovecha del buen chico y para sorpresa de esta tobi no se asusta y le susurra al oído**

Tobi: *_con voz de madara_* no creas que no me di cuenta niña, tobi puede tratarte mal si no eres una buena chica

Saruke: O/O * _y suelta a tobi y agacha su mirada_* (n/a: tobi se la aplico xD)

**Saruke y Daima se fueron a acostar y se quedaron profundamente dormidas…**

_**A media noche…**_

**Todos dormían comodamente en paz, pero una personita no, al parecer era sonámbula y se levanto de su cama con los brazos estendidos y comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina**

Saruke: -.- *_dormida/sonambula_* debo comer, después ir al baño, luego comer mas y después comer en el baño (n/a: se me hizo inevitable no ponerlo)

**Como tobi era el único que tenía el sueño muy ligero escuchaba hasta el mas minimo sonido asi que se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia la cocina hacia donde parecía que alguien caminaba y al llegar pudo observar una escena bastante ¿adorable? De saruke sentada enfrente del refrigerador como niña pequeña con una zanahoria en una mano y una manzana en otra comiéndoselas a mordiscos**

Madara: juju que lindo xD

**Madara/Tobi se hacerco a donde se encontraba saruke y cerro el refri con cuidado de no despertarla, movio un poco mascara e intento despertar con cuidado a saruke**

Madara: pss… saruke ven a la cama es hora de dormir

Saruke: -¨.¨- no quiero!, oblígame

Madara: saru, pequeña, a dormir

Saruke: no!

**Y se tira al suelo acostándose con los brazos cruzados aun dormida**

Saruke: solo voy si me cargas y me llevas a mi cama -¨.¨-

Madara: -¨.¨- niña berrinchuda!

**Y así madara se coloca bien la mascara y toma a saruke cargándola para llevarla a su cama y cuando van a entrar a su habitación saruke se aferra al cuello de tobi y no se quiere soltar**

Tobi: saruke, suelta a tobi que lo maltratas!

Saruke: no quiero, eres muy sexy madara -.-

**Tobi sale de la habitación y va a la sala con todo y saruke donde no había nadie**

Tobi: saruke, como sabes que soy madara!

Saruke: -.- dame un beso y te digo

Tobi: o.O WTF? _**–pinche niña aprovechada- **_primero dile a tobi lo que sabes niña

Saruke: -¨.¨- y que si no quiero!, primero mi beso

Tobi: dime o no hay beso

Saruke: me vale madre si quieres que te diga beso por secreto -¨.¨-

Tobi: no!

Saruke: entonces chinga tu madre! -¨.¨-

Tobi: esta bien ›:(

**Tobi deslizo su mascara de lado dejando sus labios descubertos y se acerco lentamente a la carita de saruke y con cuidado rozo sus labios y le dio un beso corto pero a la vista tierno y suavemente se separo**

Saruke: … -.- z z Z Z

Tobi: O¨.¨O WTF? _**–se quedo dormida!-**_

**Tobi/madara se quedo quejándose y maldiciendo un rato y volvió a cargar a saruke para llevarla a su cama y no se movio de allí, de ahora en adelante tenia que vijilarla para que no dibulgara su secreto y aunque esa noche no durmiera su mascara tapaba las ojeras que tendría esa noche…**

_**A la mañana siguente**_, **Daima estaba a punto de despertar y muy rápido tobi regreso a su habitación para que la chica no se diera cuenta de su presencia que tuvo toda la noche**

Daima: -_**hpm son las 7:00 am, será mejor que despierte a Saruke para que me ayude a preparar el desayuno-**_

**Daima despertó a su compañera con engaños ya que normalmente no despertaría por las buenas, una vez despierta fueron a la cocina a ver que preparaban de desayunar, asi que optaron por hot cakes **(n/a: para ser villanos tenían una buena cocina;)). **A las 8:00am todos ya estaban despiertos e iban entrando al comer 1 por 1 pero eso era malo, pensaba daima y saruke ya que todos pasaban en pillama **(n/a: shorts cortos, muy cortos y t-shirt pegadita negra con pantuflas) **sentían que tendrían una hemorragia nasal **

Itachi: buenos días chicas ^.^ *_saludando cortésmente_*

Saruke: o/o buenos días itachi _**–PENSAMIENTOS DE SARUKE: **_

_**Sale itachi a gatas diciendo de manera sexy hola chicas y comienza a quitarse la camisa sentándose en la mesa con una pose tentadora-**_

**Saruke sacude la cabeza y deja de pensar eso y continua con sus deberes**

Kisame: hola nenas^.^ *_sentándose en el comedor_*

Daima: o/o hola kisame _**–PENSAMIENTOS DE DAIMA:**_

_**Entra kisame al comedor y se sienta en la silla y dice hola nenas con tono provocador y comienza a mover su cabello de forma sugerente-**_

**Daima sacude su cabecita y deja de pensar eso, pero en eso entra **

Hidan: buenos días lindas, les ayudo en algo? ^.^

**Daima y saruke voltean al mismo tiempo y pueden observar como el Jashinista no lleva camiseta y solo sus mini shorts y se sienta a la mesa**

Daima y Saruke: o/o no gracias y buenos días hidan *_les comienza a salir un hilo de sangre por la nariz y se tapan rápidamente__***–PENSAMIENTOS DE AMBAS:**_

_**Llega hidan y entra a la cocina y las toma por la cintura las dos y les dice 'hola lindas, les ayudo en algo'…-**_

**Pero antes de que puedan seguir pensando cosas sucias entran al comedor chico boom! Y el buen nene**

Deidara y Tobi: buenos días muñequitas ^.^

**Cuando estas vieron a Tobi y Deidara se querían desmayar ya que el buen chico estaba mojado porque acaba de salir de la ducha y su playera estaba mojada, muy mojada y casi se transparentaba y Deidara traia el cabello suelo y estaba en toalla porque no le dio tiempo de cambiarse para comer**

Saruke y Daima: O/|/O *_hemorragia nasal_* _**-PENSAMIENTO DE AMBAS:**_

_**Llegan tobi y deidara yaoi y comienzan a desvertirse…-**_

**En eso al entrar el líder, kankusu y zetsu ven a las chicas tiradas en el suelo ambas con hemorragia nasal, después despertaron y comenzaron a servir el desayuno ignorando o tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, el desayuno transcurre con normalidad y los akatsukis preguntan cosas como de donde vienen y eso y pues claro mienten, en la platica tobi no pierde detalle de lo que dice saruke por lo del incidente de la madrugada, y sabia que tenia que hablar con ella antes de que dijera algo que no debía y tuviera lo que tuviera que hacer no dejaría que saruke dijera su secreto asi le pidiera todas las noches un beso se lo daría a cambio de su silencio…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso es to-to-to-to-todo amigos (K/D: pinche chiste malo ¬¬)

byee

Atte: Saruke Yamada


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Masashi: *dibujando* que raro, Saruke no ha venido a robarme mis derechos me pregunto que estará haciendo…

*no muy lejos de allí*

Saruke: y me da un helado de menta con chocolate y con chispas por favor

Vendedor: lo siento ya no hay de menta con chocolate

Saruke: ¬-¬, ahora por eso, iré a joder a kishimoto y exigirle MIS derechos por Naruto…

Masashi:*escalofrio* uii, algo me dice que Saruke no tarda en venir…

Despues de joder a Kishi, sin éxito alguno para los derechos, fui a otra heladería a comprar mi helado ^^ después segui escribiendo madre y media.

Aquí 2 y 2 partes:)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 2: Los estudios son importantes **_(n/a: no la verdad no, a mi MLP)

**Las chicas se apuraron a los quehaceres de la casa antes del medio dia para tener tiempo para ellas asi que hicieron sus actividades favoritas saruke se puso a dibujar en la sala y daima a jugar videojuegos en la tele, kankusu le tocaba hacer las compras, pein estaba encerrado en su habitación como siempre, itachi se bañaba, kisame jugaba cartas con zetsu, hidan estaba buscando gente para sus sacrificios, deidara veía como daima era buena para los juegos de video y tobi observaba como dibujaba saruke al buen chico**

Tobi: saruke, mi mascara no es tan grande, dibujala mas pequeña!

Saruke: nadie cuestiona mi arte, asi esta bien y te jodes! Hpmm

Deidara: eres buena en los juegos daima, puedo jugar contigo?

Daima: esta bien, toma un control y veamos si me ganas en el mario cars wii

(n/a: ya saben, quien no ha jugado el puto juego ese)

**Deidara y daima comenzaron a jugar, ambos era muy buenos en los juegos de carreras, pero Daima era mucho mejor que el artista, asi que de 4 juegos…4 le gano a deidara**

Deidara: eso es trampa!, yo soy el mejor en este juego no me puedes ganar unh!

Daima: *_sacándole la lengua estilo Ino_* pues te gane y te chingas

Deidara: UNH!

**Saruke termino de dibujar y mostro su obra maestra a los pesentes**

Saruke: que tal quedo?

**Ven el dibujo **

Deidara y Daima: O.O

**Resulta que el dibujo era tobi en traje de baño **(n/a: bastante sexy) **con su mascara**

Daima: o/o muy bien para mi gusto

Deidara: se ve irreal, yo estoy mejor que esa cosa

Tobi: claro que no, tobi es muuuy ''buen'' chico

Saruke: es cierto tobi es un ''buenisimo'' chico, hazle caso rubia

Deidara: soy rubio no rubia!

Tobi: apuesto a que seria dificil ser como yo! Ni Sempai podría serlo

Deidara: claro que si, solo te tienes que comportar como un imbécil

Tobi: :'(, Sempai, me trata mal!, lo reto a que sea como yo un dia entero

Deidara: acepto el reto, pero tu tendras que ser como yo

Tobi: esta bien! Comencemos desde ahora

**Y los chicos corrieron a su habitación a ''vestirse'' como sus compañero para su reto mientras daima y saruke retomaban sus actividades**

**Una vez vestidos salieron a la sala para ver como habían quedado…**

Deidara: hola soy tobi y soy un estúpido chico

**Este estaba con su capa solo que llevaba en la cara un balón de basket recortado pegado, en sus manos guantes negros y un carrito en la mano, en eso sale ''Deidara'' de la habitación **

Tobi: hola soy Deidara y quien me hable lo exploto

**Tobi llevaba un dibujo **(n/a: mal dibujado por cierto) **de la cara de Deidara en la mascara pegado **(n/a: hasta creen que iba a quitarse la mascara… ps NOOO! Y se joden!), **llevaba una peluca rubia **(n/a: que no se de donde chingados la saco**) y en sus guantes **(n/a: si ya se, pero tampoco se los quito asi que chinguense!) **tenia dos bocas dibujas**

Saruke: ehh, no ubiera sido mas fácil hacer un jutsu de transformación?

Daima: *_susurrando_* ¬¬ tontos

Tobi: asi? Como cuales?

Saruke: pues como para convertirse en Deidara, sexy no jutsu...

Deidara: QUIERES QUE TE CONVIERTA EN ARTE, SARUKE?

Daima: no, por favor…

Saruke: _**-:) me esta defendiendo…-**_

Daima: …la explotas, y me chingo yo haciendo todo el puto quehacer de la casa

Saruke: _**-¬¬ pinche Daima amable deveras-**_

Deidara: unh, esta bien, pero no me caes bien pelo disparatado

Saruke: COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITA RUBIA FALSA! MI CABELLO TIENE ESTILO!

Deidara: ESO NO ES ESTILO, MI CABELLO TIENE ESTILO Y COMO QUE RUBIA FALSA! NIÑA MIMADA

Saruke: ESQUINERA BARATA!

Deidara: MALDITA NIÑA LOCA!

Saruke: AFEMINADO

Deidara: RETRSADA

Daima: BASTA AMBAS, perdón, ambos

Deidara: Daima, me tratas mal!

Saruke: a las nenas como tu no se tiene porque tratar bien

Deidara: repite eso mocosa

Tobi: BASTA!

Todas, perdón, Deidara, Daima y Saruke: O.O

Tobi: a tobi no le gusta que las niñas pelen, tu no Sempai

Deidara: ¬¬

Tobi: tobi quiere jugar a ser Sempai pero no a pelear con Saruke

Saruke: el mal dibujado tiene razón

Tobi: hice lo mejor que pude

Saruke: creeme Tobi aunque lo intentaras no podrias, lo que esta mal no es como dibujas sino las porquerias que dibujas

Deidara: AHORA VERAS NIÑA!

**Deidara se queria lanzar a Saruke y comenzo a hacer monos de arcilla para su arte pero Daima agarro a Deidara para que no lo hiciera con una llave, pero como por mas fuerte que fuera Deidara estaba pesadito... cof, cof, digo, estaba mas grande que ella asi que por consecuencia al jalar a Deidara para atras se fue con todo y el al suelo cayendo Deidara encima de Daima a 2 cm de distancia entre sus labios**

Deidara y Daima: O/O

Tobi y Saruke: D.D _(n/a: de tobi no se ve su cara asi que me evito caritas con el)_

Tobi: O por dios, Deidara quiere hacer Hentai con Daima

Saruke: en todo caso seria Yuri

**Pero Deidara no prestaba atención a cuanto insulto venia de Saruke Para el lo único que estaba en ese momento era solo el y Daima, porque aunque no la conociera bien, Daima esta Muuuuy Bieeeen ****(n/a: o sea esta buena) ****y tenia que admitir que tenia su encanto y una actitud muy linda, pero algo lo saca de sus pensamientos**

Pein: *_saliendo de su encierro... Cof,cof, de su Oficina* _Deidara, el acoso a menores es penado*_evidentemente viendo la escena exitant... cof, cof, comprometedora_(n/a: últimamente ando con mucha tos, disculpen)*

**Deidara oyendo al líder se levanto en friega y ayudo a Daima a levantarse de jalón**

Deidara: disculpe estábamos jugando

Saruke: Al doctor, Deidara? (¬¬

Tobi:*_ayudando a su Sempai_* No, ha disfrazarnos del otro

Pein: *_notando su vestimenta_* aja, no hagan escándalo y es una orden *y_ vuelve a su prisión_*

Deidara: *_todavía apenado_* amm, Tobi juguemos mañana*_y comenzo a quitarse el balón y los guantes*_

Pein:*_saliendo de nuevo _(n/a: este tipo si que jode…)* Saruke, Daima, vengan aquí ahora

**Las chicas entran a la oficina de Pein y Tobi y su rubia…cof, cof, Deidara se van a desvestir, mientras tanto en la oficina de Pein… **(n/a: neta que sono como en las historietas de superhéroes)

Daima: de que quiere hablar con nosotras

Pein: me preocupa como están viviendo aquí

Saruke: pero si yo estoy muy agusto

Pein: no me refiero a eso ¬¬, si no a la manera en la que se están adaptando

Daima: a que se refiere?

Pein:*_sacando la libreta de apuntes de Saruke que siempre llevaba en su bolsa_* me refiero a esto *_abriendo la libreta llena de dibujos Yaoi y escrituras japonesas… o intento de ello_*

Saruke: o.o a mis dibujos

Pein: no eso no, eso solo me resulta divertido… jaja KankuHidan (n/a: O.O primera vez que el líder se rie en la historia… cosas como estas solo ocurren en mi fanfic ;) _–haciendo promoción… ahuevo!-__) _sino a tus escrituras

Saruke: son malas?

Pein: ¬¬ son horribles

Saruke: :(

Pein: por lo que yo he decidido mandarlas a estudiar japonés…

(n/a: si cabron, si, si yo digo que desde ahora en konoha hay escuela de japonés la hay y kishimoto MLP!) 

**Y derrepente de la nada cerca de la Akatsuki cueva aparece una escuela de Japonés…**

_**Flash back:**_

**Tobi entra en la oficina de Pein antes del desayuno a hablar con el**

Tobi: *_con voz de Madara_* vas a meter a las niñas a escuela para japonés

Pein: porque?

Madara: Saruke apesta con el japonés y no quiero saber de Daima, asi que es una orden (n/a: en otras palabras: Pein chingale y metelas a escuela de japonés!)

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Pein: asi que esta tarde, saldrán con Deidara y con Tobi a comprar lo que necesiten, ya me encarge de que Kakuzu les de dinero para ello

Daima y Saruke: esta bien, hasta luego líder-sama

**Las niñas salieron de la oficina de Pein y se dirigieron a su habitación y procedieron a llamar a Deidara y a Tobi para avisarles y esperar a que Kakuzu llegara para que les entregara dinero para salir a comprar lo que necesitaban, y una vez que este llego les entrego el dinero que ocupaban **(n/a: pero al ser mujeres a ellas no les bastaba…)

Saruke: *_con mirada tierna y de niña pequeña lo mas linda que podía y con cos aguda y adorable_* Kakuzu-san podría por favor darnos 25000 yens más a cada una de nosotras *_le brillan los ojitos_* por favor

Daima: *_con la misma de Saruke_* por favor Kakuzu-san

Kakuzu: -_**es la mirada mas llena de ternura, es imposible resistirse- **_e-esta bien *_abriendo su cartera_* aquí tienen chicas *_dándole el dinero solicitado_*

Daima y Saruke: :D Gracias Kakuzu-san *_abrazandolo y se van_*

Kakuzu: que mierda acabo de hacer, desde cuando no me puedo resistir a unas niñas inocentes y miradas lindas?

Hidan: _*viendo lo que hicieron las chicas, acercándosele a Kankusu**tratando de hacer la misma voz y mirada adorable que las niñas_ (n/a: y pareciendo todo Gay)* Kakuzu-san le darias a Jashin-sama 2500 yens? :)

Kakuzu: *_mirándolo con repulsión por lo mal que lo imitaba_* Maldito puto, te sale tan mal que lo único que te daría seria una buena #€~$&%/(ª!%

Hidan: Maldito tacaño cuando te mueras Jashin-sama se encargara de cagarse en tu maldita tumba pedazo de kuso!

**Después de esto las chantajistas, el buen samaritano y la esquinera barata…cof, cof Saruke, Daima, Tobi y Deidara salieron de compras a la Walmart Super Center Konoha **(n/a: además de la pinche escuela esa también soy arquitecta y construí eso y se chingan porque es mi fanfic y son mis pinches fumadas, cuando ustedes se fumen nose que cosa no me quejare!) **las chicas se encargaron de comprarse uniforme **(n/a: si cabron, porque además de loca soy mamona y les puse uniformes_**)-estilo del que usan en Ranma ½- **_**compraron ropa para ellas, materiales y con el dinero que les sobro –como unos 11000 yens- compraron de despensa de dulces **(n/a: yo también quiero de eso) **para ponerla en sus respectivas habitaciones, una ves que terminaron regresaron a la Super Akatsuki Cueva **(n/a: la verdad no, por afuera se veía bastante culera y les recordaba al pinche pueblito ese)

**Las chicas siguieron como siempre en la casa y tenían que esperar a la siguiente semana para entrar a clases, y cuando ese dia llego… Ps llego y ya.**

_**Parte: Señor Arrocito… cof, cof, Mr Rice –Primer dia de clases**_-

**Saruke y Daima se preparaban para ir a la escuela poniéndose el uniforme de vestido**

Daima: pinche uniforme feo deveras!

Saruke: ya se, pero ni modos

Deidara:*_entrando a la habitación_* Saruke, Daima, rápido que le toca a Tobi llevarlas en su primer día… O.O*_viendo lo bien y lo corto que le quedaba el vestido a Daima_* te ves muy bien Daima _**–Demasiado diría yo… pero que rayos digo uhn, yo no soy así, º**_**pero admítelo, esta buena y lo sabesº **_**quien eres tu? **_**ºsoy tu concienciaº **_**la que me dice que explote cosas? **_**ºno wey ese eres tuº **_**aahh perdón uhn-**_

**Y así las chicas se terminaron de vestir, Deidara de hablar con su conciencia, y fue asi como Tobi llevo a las chicas a la escuela, una vez que entraron al salón observaron a sus nuevos compañeros…**

Saotory: SEITLYN! REGRESAME MI DIBUJO!

Seitlyn: NO! Es mio, chingate!

Makeshi: Seitlyn entrégale su dibujo a Saotory

Seitlyn: esta bien, ¬¬pinche aguado deveras

Daima y Saruke: pinches raros deveras

Seitlyn: *_acercándose a Saruke y a Daima_* que pedo quienes son ustedes?

Saruke: ^.^ hola soy Saruke y mi amiga Daima

Seitlyn: mucho gusto ^^ mi nombre es Seitlyn, mi amiga la gritona es Saotory y mi beffo el aguado Makeshi

Nougami: y yo que?

Seitlyn: y el amigo del aguado es Nougami

Saruke: mucho gusto a todos soy Saruke :D

Makeshi: y eso a nosotros que? *_bastante negativo_*

Saruke: que me estoy presentando algún pedo con ello! D:‹

Daima:*_hacercandose a Makeshi_* yo que tu amigo no la hacia enojar se pone muy mal

Makeshi: no me importa

**Y Saruke y Makeshi se miran fijamente y un rayo sale a la mitad de ellos**

Seitlyn: o.o alguien mas noto el rayo?

Nougami, Saotory y Daima:*_levantan la mano_* o.o yo

**En eso entra el profesor, un tipo, bueno, como decirlo, una GRAN persona **(n/a: ¬¬ o sea un pinche viejo gordo y feo, o como dice mi amiga Melissa era de esas personas de mirale la cara y aguántate la risa y veras que es imposible, y saben tiene razón, xD las cosas hay que decirlas como son… AHUEVO!), **con portafolio en mano y con ropa bastante moderna (pantalones entubados y camisas pegaditas**(n/a: imagínense yo tengo que ver eso casi todos los días, es un trauma… iughhh!)) 

Arrocito… cof, cof… Mr Rice: Ohayo (n/a: o como sea que se escriba la pinche palabra esa, a la verga con esa palabra!) chicos

Todos: buenos días Mr Rice (n/a: se que mi profe da ingles pero no queda asi que lo modificamos pa' que quede con la historia)

Mr Rice: Yo no paso lista, esta vez lo are por ser la primera clase pero cada quien por su numero de lista y silla vacia, falta, comencemos, Hasami Makeshi

Makeshi: presente

Mr rice: Yamada Daima

Daima: presente

Mr rice: Yamada Saruke

Saruke: aquí :D

Mr rice: ¬¬ se contesta presente

Saruke: ¬¬ _**-chingue su madre-**_

Mr rice: Kagami Paloó

Todos: xD jajajajaja

Mr rice: callate o tu, tu y tu *_señalando a Seitlyn, Saruke y Nougami_* van a cagar mi palo

Todos: o.o

Mr rice: Kagami Paloó

Paloó: presente *_aguantándose la risa_*

Mr rice: Kukan Nougami

Nougami: presente

Mr rice: Kurosaki Saotory

Saotory: presente

Mr rice: y Tatemono Seitlyn

Seitlyn: sígame hablando asi y no respondo

Mr rice: estas si o no

Seitlyn: no, me la pintie ¬¬

Mr rice: por simpatica tienes falta

Seitlyn: ¬¬ pinche gordillo mamon

**Y asi paso la clase con un putero de ejercicios, explicando lo de su famosa 'nube Rice' **(n/a: es la nube de pronombres en ingles ya sabes la jalada de yo, tu, el, ella, tuya, mia, te la presto, etc…**) y comparando el japonés con ir al baño **(n/a: neta, eso trauma, compara el ingles con ir al baño asi como…)

Mr rice: y saben yo comparo el ir al baño con el japonés por que me gusta hacer comparaciones con casos de la vida real, es como si vas al baño y no te limpias pues te cagas, igual en el japonés, te comes un símbolo y ya no es lo mismo o peor si te equivocas con la escritura de un símbolo, es como si tuvieras diarrea y no te limpiaras…

(n/a: ¬¬ neta que pinches ejemplos buenos con ese profe deveras, búsquenlo por el FB es Marco rice)

**Y paso la clase hasta que **

Daima: son muchos trabajos *_en voz baja y todos callados_*

Mr rice: quien dijo eso

Daima: o.o

Mr rice:*_señalando a Daima_* tu, rápido que tienes tarea extra

**Y fue asi como le dejaron mas tarea a Daima y si había algo que la hacia enojar era no tener tiempo para ella y no tendría tiempo de leer si ella tenia que hacer mas tarea, por eso se enput… cof, cof, se enojo mucho, y al llegar a la Akatsuki Cueva…**

Deidara:*_abriendo la puerta_* como les fue chicas

Daima: PINCHE PROFESOR, COMO SE ATREVE EL MUY PUTO A PONERME TAREA DE MAS POR UNA PINCHE PALABRA QUE LE DIJE AL CABRON ESE…

Deidara: O.o que te pasa Daima?

Daima: YA TE DIJE QUE EL PUTO ESE FUE EL CULPABLE POR DEJARME TANTA TAREA POR MI QUE SE LA META POR…

Kakuzu: *_gritando desde la cocina_* HIDAN PODRIAS CERRAR TU MALDITA BOCA Y DAJAR DE MALDECIR!

Hidan:*_contestándole desde su habitación_* ESTA VEZ NO FUI YO PINCHE KAKUzU DELICADO

Saruke: hidan, estúpido cállate que no vez que Daima esta irritada grandísimo idiota

Hidan: a quien le dices estúpido, estúpida!

Deidara: *_en lo que se pelean los otros 2, agarra de los hombros a Daima_* Daima, tranquila no pasa nada, te ayudare con tu tarea, pero relájate

Daima: *_sintiendo las manos de Deidara en sus hombros y observando esos orbes color zafiro que ella tanto amaba y admiraba desde siempre_* esta bien *_ya mas relajada_*

Pein: *_saliendo de su mazmorra… cof, cof, de su oficina_* podrían callarse y dejar de maldecir… es una orden! *_y vuelve a su encierro_*

Saruke: vez Daima el trasvestido tiene razón tranquilízate

**Y Deidara suelta a Daima y dirije una mirada no muy agradable a Saruke por el insulto, pero en eso llega Tobi a la sala**

Daima: *_volviendo a su estado anterior_* Y TU DEIDARA NO ME VUELVAS A PONER LAS MANOS ENCIMA

Tobi: olle Daima, mi habitación esta muy sucia, podrías limpiarla?

Daima:*_mirando a Tobi asesinamente_*

Tobi: o.o tobi será un buen chico y limpiara el mismo su habitación *_y sale disparado a esta_*

**Daima se quiere dirigir a su habitación y en eso sale Pein de la suya**

Pein: Daima y Saruke vengan por favor

Saruke: te juro que ya no sigo dibujando TobiDei *_incandose_* de verdad

Deidara: O.o

Saruke:*_viendo la expresión de Deidara_* cállate tu que a eso no se le llamaría yaoi ehh! Nena

Deidara: ¬¬ _**-ya veras**_-

Pein: no es eso venga aca ambas

**Saruke y Daima entran a su oficina y toman asiento**

Pein: chicas he decidido que habrá cambios…

_**MLP: Me La Pelas/n (significa... ¬¬ ya saben lo que significa y por si no lo saben si se que yo no tengo pero igual MLP)**_

Parte: noches interminables…

Pein: … desde ahora tu Saruke dormiras con Tobi, para mantener limpia la habitación

Daima: y yo que?

Pein: tu dormiras con Deidara

Daima:*_aguantándose la hemorragia que le vendría_* e-e-esta bien

Pein: solo eso, ya se pueden retirar

**Las chicas salen sin entender porque el cambio de habitación tan repentino, sin sabes que fue Madara ya que esta semana se la había pasado fatal…**

_**Flash Back**_

Madara narrando:

Esto es horrible últimamente no duermo nada y gasto muchas energias con siento el buen chico, esa Saruke me trae como loco, siempre se despierta en la madrugada y por vigilarla no duermo debo hacer algo y luego me sale ganona porque claro se aprovecha de mi secreto y siempre pide lo mismo, un beso, se lo doy y siempre termina dormida pero nunca recuerda nada de lo que paso en la noche y vivo siendo su guarura esto es espantoso, sabe o no sabe el secreto, mas vale que cambie las habitaciones para dormir mejor y poder vigilarla desde mi cama asi dormiría mejor y que bien que tengo mascara asi nadie ve que mis ojeras son mas grandes que las de Itachi o como las de Pein últimamente, parece que no duerme o se queda haciendo otra cosa en su habitación … que espanto debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, vallamos a cenar y tranquilízate…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Llego la noche, Daima mientras hacia su tarea extra seguía maldiciendo y no veía a Saruke hacer la suya lo cual siempre le extrañaba, siempre cumplia con todas las tareas, pero nunca veía que las hiciera en la casa o en la escuela pero estaba lo suficientemente enojada para dejar de un lado esos pensamientos, ahora ya compartía cuarto con Deidara y el seguía cenando Saruke lavaba sus dientes y se ponía pillama, pero algo la saca de su tarea y puede ver a Deidara saliendo de bañarse en lo que para el le parecía una pillama…**

Deidara: Ya, terminaste tu tarea? *_en bóxers, sin camisa, con toalla en mano secando su cabello suelto y … mojadoo xD_*

**En eso Daima no aguanta y cae desmayada al suelo sin aguantar la impresión que este le causo, lo que provoca que rápidamente Deidara suelte su toalla que tenia un boom! Escrito en ella y va a socorrer a Daima sarandeandola para ver si asi despierta y cuando esta despierta puede ver el tatuaje del pecho del artista y cuando tratade quitárselo de encima poniendo sus manos allí y empujándolo pero cuando puso sus manos se percato que seguía mojado asi que aguantándose lo empujo y como pudo se levanto y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y esta casi resbala por un paso en falso pero Deidara la alcanza a atrapar con una mano y su cara queda separada por unos cuantos centimetimetros**

Daima: gr-gr-gracias por atraparme Deidara *_toda sonrojado por aquel contacto_*

Deidara: no es nada ^/^ *_tratando de no hacer notar su obio sonrojo_*

**Después de este incidente Daima aun roja va a cenar, sola, ya que todos habían acabado y ya estaban en su habitación durmiendo, termino y volvió a su habitación admirando como dormía el chico bang! Con su cabello cayéndole por la cara, se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida**

**En la madrugada cierta chica comenzó a tener pesadillas y no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro hasta que callo de su cama y su compañero de habitación despertó por el ruido observando que a la chica le salian finas lagrimas y le corrian por sus rosadas mejillas, según el, no había visto escena mas enternecedora que esa en su vida, asi que levanto a la jovencita y la recostó en su cama, el a su lado y la abrazo de manera protectora para brindarle una protección que le hiciera sentir mejor, susurrando bellas palabras en su oído para calmarla, cosas como tranquila linda, toda estará bien, y asi esta dejo de llorar y abrazo al chico aun dormida, el joven sonrio y acaricio su largo y negro cabello, asi le hizo pasar una noche hermosa y tranquila…**

**En otra habitación un chica no podía dormir estaba sentada en su cama, tal vez había cenado mucho o algo por el estilo pero no podía dormir, tenia sueño, y mucho pero no podía dormir, esa situación le desesperaba y el chico a su lado no ayudaba, ella le admiraba y mucho pero se le hacia tan imposible, pero lo que la chica no sabia era que el chico la observaba el tampoco podía dormir, los segundos se le hacían eternos al igual que los minutos y sin que la chica se diera cuenta, el observaba la comisura de sus labios, se moria por besarlos, pero no podía, de alguna manera estaban prohibidos en esa situación, la chica se recostó intentando dormir y sin poder lograrlo por un largo tiempo, volteo a ver al chico que parecía dormido, ella, lo admiraba, y el no lo sabia, el, la comenzaba a amar, y ella no lo sabia…**

_**A la mañana siguente… **_

**Dos horas atrás, Saruke y Tobi pudieron dormir tranquilamente, pero era hora de desayunar y Tobi tenia que volver a la labor del buen chico, por lo tanto intento despertar a Saruke, ya que Daima no había llegado para despertarla y eso se le hizo raro, al ver que no podía, bueno, que era IMPOSIBLE despertar a Saruke, procedió a llamar a Daima así que al ver que no había nadie en la sala, comedor, cocina y baño **(n/a: pinche cueva chingona deveras, tiene de todo) **se dirigió a su habitación pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de algo y actuó como el buen chico que finge ser…**

Tobi: LIDER-SAMA, LIDER-SAMA, DEIDARA-SEMPAI ESTA VIOLANDO A DAIMA!

**Y como por arte de magia Saruke se despierta en putiza y llega a la escena del ''crimen****'' **(n/a: nombre pero si a esta le dicen hentai y llega volando xD) **y se queda observando a la cama de Deidara donde este y Daima se encontraban, Deidara abrazando a Daima. Seguido de esto los demás akatsukis por efecto retraso, llegan y admiran la escena anonadados y por acto consecuente Daima y Deidara comienzan a despertar**

Tobi: esta viendo líder, Deidara violo a Daima!

Saruke: O.O por jashin, Deidara, no te conocía asi

Pein: Deidara, es menor de edad, a eso se le llama ser asalta cunas

Hidan: MALDITA DESGRACIADA DEIDARA, JASHIN-SAMA PROHIBE SER PEDOFILOS!

Por acto, Deidara y Daima despiertan enseguida por tanto griterío…

Daima: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!*_grita al ver en donde se encuentra, con quien y como esta este vestido, y a los demás mirando_*

Deidara: AAAAAHHHHH! *_grito, por el grito de Daima, ya que el sabia por que se encontraban asi*_

**Daima se cae de la cama por la impresión con todo y cobija, por lo que Saruke nota como iba vestido Deidara **(n/a: o/o solo con bóxers pegaditos –hemorragia nasal-) **y como buena amiga se enfada, ya que a su vista Deidara si era un pedófilo.**

Saruke: OLLE TU MALDITA DESGRACIADA, COMO TE ATREVES A ESTAR ASI CON MI AMIGA QUE TE CREES BARBIE BARATA!

Deidara: YO NO LE HICE NADA SARUKE, EN LA NOCHE TUVO PESADILLAS Y SOLO LA ACOSTE CONMIGO PARA QUE DURMIERA MEJOR

Saruke: MEJOR? A ESO LE LLAMAS MEJOR, YO PREFERIRIA TENER PESADILLAS A ESTAR CON UNA EN PERSONA Y ADEMAS QUE ME VIOLE

Deidara: QUE YO NO LE HICE NADA! Y DEJA DE INSULTARME

Saruke: YO TE INSULTO SI QUIERO ESQUINERA, PERO A MI AMIGA NO LE HACES NADA

**Y dicho esto Saruke se lanzo hacia Deidara a golpearlo o intento de ello ya que el le tapaba cada golpe que lanzaba, hasta que tomo sus muñecas y la volteo, el quedando arriba de ella**

Deidara: que yo no le hice nada!

Hidan: no conforme con Daima estúpida pedófila tambien a Saruke!

**Deidara se separo rápido de Saruke, ya que de una patada lanzo a este contra la pared y esta aun mas enojada se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno con todos los Akatsukis atrás de ella, menos Deidara y Daima, sin mencionar el tema**

Daima: discúlpame por la actitud de Saruke *_inclinándose pidiendo perdón_*

Deidara: te juro que no te hice nada malo

Daima: lo se, es cierto estaba teniendo pesadillas y no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu acto de bondad *_y abrazo a Deidara_*

**Este recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa porque nunca había visto tan tierna a Daima y tan agresiva a Saruke, todos allí se habían acostumbrados a que dijera groserías, fuera imperativa y demás pero solo conocían ruda a Daima y no a Saruke. Después de esto fueron a donde los demás desayunaban huevo con tocino y Daima entro a la cocina a ayudar a Saruke ya que no tenia mucha experiencia en cocinar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había cocinado rápido, bien y al parecer muy rico**

Daima: o.o Saruke tu cocinaste?

Saruke: si ^^ no pensé que descargar tantas energías me aria cocinar mejor^^, ten aquí esta tu plato y el mio

**Tomaron sus platos y se sentaron a desayunar, pero de repente antes de sentarse Saruke, como que perdió el equilibrio cayo al suelo desmayada**

Tobi: Saruke!

**Este fue rápido a socorrer a Saruke que yacía en el suelo inconsciente y los demás igual**

Daima: que le paso?

Pein: de seguro tanto enojo le afecto

Daima: pero ella casi nunca se enoja, y la energía nunca se le acaba, siempre duerme demasiado y eso me consta

**Pero esas palabras que dijo Daima fueron las que le saltaron a Tobi sabiendo que la noche que tuvo fue bastante pesada al igual que la de Saruke ya que se desvelo demasiado y el lo sabia, era bastante para una niña de casi 15 años dormir a lo mucho 2 horas**

Pein: supongo que tendras que ir sola a la escuela Daima y pasarle los apunte a Saruke al regresar, ya es tarde vete alistando y que te lleve Hidan a la escuela

Daima: esta bien Pein

Y termino de desayunar y se arreglo para ir a la escuela

Kakuzu: desde cuando Daima si te puede llamar Pein y a nosotros nos matas si no te decimos Lider-sama

Pein: por que ella es una niña y muy linda asi que deja de hacer preguntar tonta Kakuzu

Tobi: que haremos con Saruke?

Pein: llévala a su habitación

**Este obedeció y la llevo a descansar a su habitación a fin de cuentas eso era lo único que necesitaba, Hidan procedió a llevar a Daima a la escuela y al regresar estaba todo muy tranquilo ya que Tobi se encargaba de cuidar a Saruke y los demás no daban ni pista de estar vivos**

_**batalla librada dentro de deidara:**_

**Deidara: ***_**en su habitación**_*** todo es bastante tranquilo cuando Tobi ni las chicas hacen ruido **

**_: pero apuesto que te gustaría verdad Deidara (¬¬**

**Deidara: quien eres tu?**

**_: estúpido, soy Yoo**

**Deidara: no gracias ya tenemos Sky **(n/a: mi pinche chiste malo del cable xDD)

**_: tú conciencia baboso**

**Deidara: :D mi conciencia explosiva?**

**_: no!**

**Deidara: :( entonces te llamare bang!**

**_: no!**

**Deidara: boom?**

**_: no!**

**Deidara: entonces bing! :D y te callas ¬¬**

**Bing: esta bien -_-'**

**Deidara: y tu que pintas en mi conversación conmigo mismo**

**Bing: que en lo único que piensas es en Daima (¬¬ a mi que se me hace que te enamoraste te la linda chica**

**Deidara: es como 5 años menor que yo no digas tonterías**

**Bing: no enserio? Pues claro que lo se pero a ti no te basta Dei-chan, quieres mas y mas! Y después no voy a poder de tan sucia que me vas a dejar**

**Deidara: cállate, yo no soy un mal pensado!**

**Bing: si como no eso dices tu por tu eres tu pero yo soy tu conciencia y me tienes toda sucia con imágenes de Daima, sebes? Nunca has pensado en confesarte con Hidan dicen que es muy bueno y a mi me serviría, mira que estoy muy sucia y necesito una buena limpiada me ahogo en mi mugre X.X y es por tu culpa, Daima podrá limpiar la cueva, pero a mi quien me limpia eh?, vamos confiesa tus pecados Deidara, admite que piensas cosas sucias, como besar a Daima, como ayer que te morias de ganas o cuando la viste con el vestido del uniforme, vamos Deidara confiésate**

Deidara: QUE NOO, YA CALLATE, UHN!

Tobi: *_entrando a la habitación de su sempai por su gran grito_* que paso Sempai, porque ese grito?, hablando con su conciencia?

Deidara: como lo sabes?

Tobi: yo también tengo una y siempre me molesta, asi que lo entiendo Sempai, que le dice su conciencia?

Deidara: no te diré uhn

Tobi: vamos Sempai, dígale a Tobi, lo que le sienta mal y vera que le ira mejor

**Bing: ***_**en la cabeza de Deidara**_*** vamos Deidara dile al samaritano que estoy sucia y que te retuerces por eso, vamos, vamos dicelo al buen chico**

Deidara: _**-no!- **_Tobi, te puedo preguntar que dice tu conciencia, uhn?

Tobi: mi conciencia dice que soy un buen chico, deveria aprender de mi Sempai, y ya me voy por que como buen chico Tobi tiene que cuidar a Saruke, adiós *_se va_*

**Deidara: maldita conciencia puedes callarte por favor, uhn**

**Bing: eso significa que admites que estoy sucia :D?**

**Deidara: noo, uhn, y callate!**

**Y así pasaron horas y días, Deidara hablando con su conciencia Bing, Daima asistiendo a la escuela, Tobi con Insomnio al igual que Saruke ya que sino era sonámbula tenia insomnio, todo transcurría con normalidad en la ¿cueva? bueno, así pasaron días, semanas y como unos meses Daima y Saruke se iban acostumbrando a su forma de vivir, todos olvidaron el incidente entre Daima y Deidara, Saruke perdono a Deidara pero lo seguía molestando diciéndole de cosas, y así pasaba el tiempo algo así como que ¿tranquilo? No, era como que menos aburrido solamente, Hidan seguía haciendo Sacrificios, Kakuzu seguía siendo tacaño, Deidara les enseñaba arte a las chicas, Tobi era… buen chico, Itachi les regalo unos libros a las chicas para que se hicieran un habito de leer, Kisame se divertía con Daima en los videojuegos aunque esta siempre le ganaba, Zetsu resulto buen dibujante y le enseñaba a Saruke a mejorar su técnica, las chicas ya no se sentían solas ya tenían una familia, lo único que les hacia falta era una mamá pero de eso, Pein se iba a encargar, ya que últimamente no dormía por chatear por internet con alguien, que ya era su ''amiga'' y pronto la iba a conocer…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saruke: ...Y entonces el dijo: no, ella es mia. Y el otro contesto: no vete a la ver...

oh! perdon estaban aqui, adios. :D

Candies & Yaoi Rlz/Rifan!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Masashi: *dibujando manga* mmm, tal vez no sea tan malo que Naruto se haga gay y se quede con Sasuke dejándole a Sakura la menor de las esperanzas y que Hinata se quede con Kiba y que Tobi diga que es Madara y tenga en su poder a Deidara…

Saruke: *saliendo de la nada* OUO Enserio vas a salir del closet?...

Masashi: ¬.¬… no, la verdad no, todavía no quiero salir

Saruke: ¬n¬ puto…

Después de esto, tuve que regresar a mi casa triste a ver como podría dominar al mundo… Algún día lo lograre…

Mientras mi puto fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 3: Se respira el amor… cof, cof, cof, tanto amor me hace daño x.x, el Juego del Beso**_

**Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que las chicas se habían adentrado al mundo de Naruto, con sus villanos favoritos, **_**The Akatsukis INC., **_**cerca de dos meses seria el cumpleaños de las chicas **(porque nunca supieron cuando nacieron),**en un mes se graduarían de la escuela, seee, todo era tranquilidad y armonía, los pájaros cantaban, Tobi era un buen chico, todos jugaban videojuegos y nadie podía vencer a Daima, seee, un dia bastante normal…**

Pein: *_saliendo de su oficina_* DAIMA, SARUKE ENTREN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

**Saruke y Daima se asustaron por el grito y fueron volando a la oficina para ver porque el gran grito**

Saruke: que paso Pein-sama

Pein: disculpen el grito pero necesito sus consejos, hace casi 10 meses llevo platicando con una chica de una aldea y vendrá a visitar esta cueva por que la he convocado, es hermosa y vendrá mañana y como ustedes son chicas necesito que me den consejos y que la cueva este impecable para mañana

Saruke: cuente con ello

Daima: lo que puede hacer para verse presentable es que se vista elegante y propio

Pein: mm como propio?

Daima: si mire, se tiene que vestir, si es su amigo algo no tan formal, usted entiende

Pein: y si fuese su novio?

Saruke: son novios por correo? _**– tonto, nunca ha escuchado, amor de lejos amor de pendej…-**_

Pein: si

Daima: pues en ese caso vistase formal, y cáusele una buena impresión, recuerde que la primera impresión nunca se olvida

Pein: gracias chicas, ya se pueden ir

**Las chicas salen de su habitación y van a la sala a donde los chicos**

Deidara. Que les dijo, uhn?

Daima: nada de importancia

Tobi: Tobi ya se aburrio de jugar videojuegos

Daima: yo también, que podemos hacer?

Saruke: *_con su mente Yaoista a flote_* juguemos a la botella!

Kakuzu: pero se dan cuenta que ustedes son las únicas chicas

Saruke: si eso lo se, es por eso que será un mas divertido

Daima: O/O _**–me gustan mas ideas de Saruke, yaoi en vivo :D**_

Deidara: osea que si toca chico y chico también se tienen que besar?

Saruke: exacto

Hidan: pero si se niegan?

Saruke: habrá un castigo

Zetsu: como cual?

Saruke: nose, el que pida la mayoría ese será su castigo a quien no quiera cumplir

Daima: me parece bien, quien juega?

**Todos alzan la mano**

Saruke: bien, sentémonos en bolita, el primer beso es de pico y tiene que durar 6 segundos^^

**Todos se sentaron en bolita y la botella comenzó a girar hasta que se detuvo en Itachi**

Saruke: Itachi tu serás el quien bese ahora gira la botella para ver a quien tienes que besar

Y así lo hizo Itachi giro la botella y cayo en…

Itachi: no lo are, solo miralo esta horrible

Kisame: me tratas mal Itachi, además, no estoy tan feo, esta soy sexy (n/a: acá entre nos todos los akatsukis son sexys, yo no les hago el feo a mi Kisame y Zetsu, igual también soy su fan ^^)

Daima: vamos besa al pecesito xD

Saruke: o prefieres castigo?

Itachi: está bien, lo are

Todos: o.o

Saruke y Daima: ouo

**Itachi se levanto de su lugar y se acerco lentamente a Kisame, todos observaban atentamente y Saruke y Daima por ser su primer yaoi en vivo, hasta que Itachi estaba muy cerca de los labios de Kisame, este cerro los ojos y fue besado de pico, muy despacio apenas si rozaban sus labios pero lo que no imaginaron ambos es que se sentiría tan bien, por lo que juntaron sus labios un poco mas, hasta que pasaron los 6 segundos y se separaron**

Saruke y Daima: que emoción tan emocionante

Akatsukis menos Kisame e Itachi: wow, este juego si es divertido xD

Saruke: bien, Kisame gira la botella, el siguiente beso es de 10 segundos y de mariposa _(n/a: ese beso gay, el de juntar las pestañas y pestañar, ¬¬ que obvio) _

**Kisame giro la botella y cayo en kakuzu, kakuzu la giro y cayo con…**

Hidan: Jashin-sama, debes odiarme mucho, crei que me amabas

Kakuzu: prefiero el castigo

Saruke: danos 1000 yens a cada uno

Kakuzu: a quien tenía que besar Saruke?

Saruke: a Hidan, convenenciero

**Kakuzu se acerco con desprecio a Hidan y cundo estaban lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron pestañar mientras los demás se reian de lo joto…cof, cof, de lo no tan masculino que se veía esto hasta que pasaron los 10 segundos**

Hidan: que lastima que soy inmortal, no me puedo suicidar por tanta tortura

Saruke: bien ahora Hidan gira la botella, el siguente beso será de 5 segundos de pajarito

Akatsukis: O.O que? (n/a: malditos mal pensados)

Saruke: o sea de pico

Akatsuki: aaaahhh

Itachi: pero ese esta ya muy quemado

Kakuzu: aja mejor algo distinto

Saruke: entonces esquimal el de juntar las naricitas ^^

**Hidan giro la botella y callo en el chico bueno, cof, cof, el buen chico**

Tobi: si! Tobi es un buen chico!

Tobi giro la botella y callo en Deidara (n/a: kukuku que interesante se pone esto… espera, es mi fic, ni al caso -.-')

Daima: kukuku el buen chico besara a el artista

Saruke: _**-me moria por ver este yaoi ›u‹- **_

**Tobi se acerco a su sempai y removió un poco u mascara hasta la nariz y comenzó a jugar con la de Deidara mientras este solo pensaba en hacerlo arte al pobre, pasaron los 5 segundos y Saruke de la emoción se desmayo**

Daima: no le presten atención sigamos, el siguiente beso tiene que sea mas fogoso ›:) mujajajaja, que tal uno apasionado de…

Kisame: de 12 segundos para apreciarlo mejor muajajaja ›:)

Daima: me parece genial muajajajaja

Hidan: podrían dejar de reírse como malvados, ya lo quiero ver muajajaja

**Deidara giro la botella, todos la miraron con atención, ya que se morían por ver a quien le tocaba, pero no querían que les tocara a si mismos (xD) y para mala suerte del que giro la botella callo en el **

Akatsukis: xD jajajaja

Deidara: cállense uhn

**Volvió a girar la botella mientras los demás se reían, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando le toco a…**

Daima: o.o *_se desmaya_*

Saruke: *_se despierta y mira la botella_* xDD te toco con Dei-chan

**Deidara se levanto todo nervioso, llevaba tiempo de que conocía a Daima, su conciencia le decía que le gustaba pero nunca la había besado, siempre había tenido oportunidades pero nunca tuvo las agallas y ahora se encontraba rodeado de todos los akatsukis escuchando los gritos alentadores de Saruke e Hidan y las miradas de los demás impacientes por el suceso con excepción de Daima que lo miraba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había dado su primer beso y creer que seria con quien ella consideraba el amor de su vida le ponía de nervios**

Hidan y Saruke: Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri!

**Deidara movió un poco su cabello se sentó a lado de Daima tomo su barbilla y pudo notar el nerviosismo de esta la acerco lentamente a sus labios a los suyos, torcio suavemente su cabeza y rozo sus labios despacio, algo le decía a Deidara que este era el primer beso de su chica así que fue lo más cuidadoso posible y pegó sus labios completamente a los de ella, poco a poco, entre abría los labios y los delineaba con los suyos y lento fue apretando sus labios y fue cambiándolos **(n/a: ya saben, primero beso en el labio superior, luego inferior, superior, inferior, superior, inferior…) **y al segundo 10 bajo el ritmo con un delicado y lento beso de pico separando su labios **(dejando un letrerito de ''vuelvo pronto'') **cuidadosamente como si se fuesen a romper **(n/a: :') que tierno, deveras que se me dan las pinches cursilerías xD, yo y mi bocota sucia deveras, xD)**y se separo**

Todos: *_aplaudiendo_* bravo, bravo, bravo :D

Daima: *_sonrojada_*

Hidan: es el mejor Yuri que he visto en mi vida (n/a: jaja yo igual, no te ofendas Deidara, nada personal xD)

Saruke: para que se callen el siguiente beso es francés a ver si así dejan de molestar a ricitos de oro, de 15 segundos

Todos: oooohhh esto se pone cada vez mejor

Daima giro la botella y callo en Tobi

Tobi: _** -madara: en la madre, que asco, ojala me toque…-**_

**Y la botella volvió a girar y callo en…**

Daima: Saruke despierta, reacciona *_viendo a su amiga/hermana desmayada en el suelo*_

Saruke: X/X

**Saruke se desmayo de la impresión ya que iba a ser un TobiSaru y en eso sale de su habitación/oficina Pein**

Pein: que pasa aquí, porque tanto alboroto?

Daima: Saruke se volvió a desmayar

**Pein ordeno que la llevaran a su habitación y que prepararan la cena ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana seria un largo día o ¿noche? (¬¬**

**Todos fueron a cenar menos Saruke que yacía aun inconsciente en su cama, se hizo hora de dormir y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Tobi como buen chico limpiaba la mesa y llevaba la cena a Saruke para que por lo menos cenara.**

_**Una vez en su habitación… **_

**Entro y observo como Saruke comenzaba a despertar de su letargo y se sentaba en su cama**

Saruke. *_con la mano en la cabeza_* ouu que me paso?

Tobi: te desmayaste de la impresión, Zetsu te trajo a la cama, yo te traigo la cena y despertaste, Tobi es un buen chico

Saruke: *_Recibiendo la cena que le trajo el buen chico_* gracias Tobi ^^ *_y comenzo a comer*_

Tobi: iré a ponerme pijama ahora vuelvo *_se va_*

Saruke: que raro que no este hablando en 3era persona, de seguro tiene tanto sueño que ni lo nota, ya es muy tarde _*termina de cenar _(n/a: que rápido cena xD) y _se pone pijama*_ (eran las 12pm y era viernes)

Tobi: *_entrando_* listo

Saruke: *_terminando de ponerse el pantalón_* ya ^^

Tobi: *_acercándose a Saruke_* olle Saruke

Saruke: *_sentándose en su cama_* que pasa Tobi?^^

Tobi: *_sentándose a lado de ella y susurrándole con la voz de Madara _(n/a: esa pinche vocecilla sumamente sexy)* no me ha tocado darte el beso Saru pequeña

Saruke: *_callendo de la cama por el escalofrió que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar nuevamente esa voz que la mataba_* pe-pe-perdon?

Madara: *_acercándose a donde se encontraba_* lo que escuchaste, me vas a negar algo que me pertenece?

**Saruke se ponía sumamente nerviosa, le encantaba que Madara le dijera eso, se oía tan sexy y provocador, y una parte le decía vamos Saruke hazlo, pero había otra que le decía, Saruke ya sabes cuantos años tiene es un pedófilo corre y cuéntaselo a quien mas confianza le tengas**_ (_n/a: jajaja xD eso salió de mi improvisación para escribir xD), **pero no podía hacer caso a ninguna solo se quedaba de piedra mientras Madara seguía, hace tiempo que no le había sonsacado un beso a Saruke **(o esta a el**), el sueño lo mataba y le hacia perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y esos labios siempre le llamaban, estaba enamorado, si no la tenia se volvía loco, era un adicto a ella y no lo quería admitir.**

Madara: vamos Saruke, no me hagas hacer trampa *_sacando un dulce de su bolsillo pero no cualquier dulce, el dulce favorito de Saruke una gomita 'Nipo-sweet' _(n/a: o sea gomitas japonesas, soy adicta a ellas xD)

Saruke: que piensas hacer con esa gomita Madara O.O

Madara: *_quitándose la mascara completamente_* como sabes que soy Madara Uchiha! *_algo cabreado por hacer la misma pregunta durante 8 meses largos _(si hace la pregunta es porque quiere, que no se haga wey)

Saruke: *_nerviosa_* Ma-Ma-Madara?, Yo no dije eso quise decir Tobi *_notando su grave error al mencionarlo*_

Madara: si, si lo dijiste, como es que lo sabes y si no me lo dices *_tomando de la cama de Saruke su inseparable libreta Johnny _(n/a: neta, mi libreta favorita se llama así xD jajaja)* el morirá con un lindo Amaterasu

Saruke: noo! Por favor todo menos a Johnny, lo amo mas que a mi propia vida!

Madara: entonces dime como sabes quien soy!

Saruke: vengo de otro mundo, llegue aquí por una hechicera y del mundo en el que vengo alguna gente conoce de quien fundo realmente y es el verdadero líder de los Akatsukis, eso es todo lo que sé ahora no mates a Johnny T.T

Madara: supongo que tendre que tomarlo como la verdad, pero que rayos me asegura que no se lo diras a nadie? Ehh!

Saruke: no-no lo sé tu dime

Madara: veamos *_acercándosele nuevamente haciendo que esta se recargue en la pared por tanta cercanía y sin saber a donde correr Madara se le acerca todavía mas separados por 5 centímetros_* supongo que me lo tendras que prometer y yo confiar en tu promesa, verdad pequeña

Saruke: e-e-es-esta bien Madara-sama

Madara: no me digas así, me siento viejo mejor dime ''Tobi'' así me siento *_susurrándole en el oído_* un buen chico

**Saruke ya no sabía como responder, no sabia si desmayarse por ser lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, aventársele encima y comérselo a besos, es mas no sabia y su cara era roja o morada de tanta vergüenza ¿miedo? Probablemente **(n/a: yo igual me cagaría de miedo y después me lo violo sin esperar respuesta alguna xDD),**pero mas que nada estaba asustada, era demasiado para una chica de casi 15 años**

Madara: sabes? Me encanta como te combina la pijama con el dulce rojo de tus mejillas

Saruke: *_más ¿roja? No, no se puede, estaba al tope_*umm O/O

Madara: vamos, no me digas que te asusta Tobi, te juro que soy un chico bueno

Saruke: O/O _**–si eso me consta!-**_

Madara: olle Sarusweet sigo esperando mi beso _*soplando sus labios_* no me hagas quitártelo a las malas

Saruke: O/O

Madara: tranquila, no muerdo y si lo hago seré cuidadoso, porque ahora eres de mi propiedad y no me gusta maltratar mis cosas *_acortando la distancia a 1cm_*

Saruke: O/O Ma-M-Madara

Madara: *_casi rozando sus labios_* si dime?

Saruke: *_avergonzada_* e-e-estoy nerviosa nu-nunca he besado a nadie y no qui-quiero ser torpe por mis ne-nervios (n/a: se nota que no sabia que era sonámbula porque mira que se pone sus moños y anda pide y pide besos xDD)

Madara: tranquila, seré bastante cuidadoso y tranquila veras que los nervios pasan rápido pequeña ^^ (n/a: ya no se que pensar, Madara es tan malvado que es tan genialoso que me muero, pero por el)

**Madara pasó su mano derecha por la cara de Saruke y le quito el cabello que tenia encima pasándolo por detrás de su oreja, luego tomo su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los suyos y los rozo con los labios entre abiertos y comenzó a presionarlos poco a poco lentamente fue sacando su lengua, quería probar sus labios, saber a que sabían y para su no sorpresa sabían a gomitas 'Nipo-sweet' **(n/a: ya patente mi marca de dulces xDD) **Saruke se sentía extraña nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera, siempre creyó que era asqueroso** (n/a: y lo sigo creyendo, pero así es el fic) **pero se dio cuenta que con el tipo adecuado, el momento y la forma era lo mejor que le había pasado, sentía como los labios estaban húmedos y a decir verdad Madara era lo mas dulce que había probado y Madara creía lo mismo, era como comer gomitas pero aun mas deliciosas hasta que le dieron ganas de morder esas deliciosas gomitas que tenia por labios, pero claro, les dio un leve mordisco para no lastimarla, pero lo suficiente para probarla.**

**Duraron un buen rato besándose de esa manera, hasta que Madara fue tomándola en brazos y la cargo hasta su cama, bajo la intensidad del beso poco a poco para poder separarse lenta y suavemente depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla acompañado de un 'buenas noches', tomo su mascara del suelo y se la coloco para dormir**

Saruke: porque te pones la mascara?

Madara: digamos que hay personas que no duermen en la noche y la mascara sirve mucho mejor que cualquier antifas para dormir xD

Saruke: jeje xP

**Saruke con esto se dio la vuelta y se fue quedando poco a poco dormida al igual que Madara y para sorpresa de este, esa noche, después de 8 tormentosos meses Saruke durmió sin despertar en la noche o ser sonámbula**

Madara: _**-debi besarla asi desde hace mucho tiempo -.-'-**_

Parte: ¿mamá Konan?

**Daima se levanto como de costumbre temprano y procedió a despertar a Saruke para preparar el desayuno este dia tocaba preparar Hot Cakes **(perdón es que en la mañana me tuve que levantar tempra para hacer Hot Cakes y ps ya saben la inspiración xDD) **asi que en lo que los preparaban todos iban despertando y tomando asiento en la mesa, una vez listo el desayuno todos tomaron el suyo y comenzaron a comer, pero había algo que estaba mal, algo raro en el ambiente, Pein no comia, es mas no había hecho mención de nada en todo el desayuno**

Deidara: *_con la boca llena_* porque no come líder-sama esta muy bueno, uhn

Tobi: *_con la boca llena_* si líder-sama, Saruke y Daima-chan cocinan muy bien

Pein: callense y coman *_con mucha tranquilidad_*

Saruke: ya tan rápido es el dia Pein-san?

Pein: si, me temo que si

Daima: a que hora?

Pein: en dos horas

Saruke y Daima: *_escupiendo su jugo de naranja_* WATA…QUE?

Akatsukis: DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAN?

Pein: NO GRITEN! Hablo de una chica muy importante que vendrá a unirse a nosotros

Akatsukis: UNA CHICA?

Pein: ohh vamos que ya tenemos dos

Itachi: pero ellas no son akatsukis

Kisame: es cierto solo son las Sirvientas

Daima: *_venita_* ashh

Pein: aun asi ya la invoque y todos deben estar presentables

Kisame: desde cuando tenemos que estar presentables para solo un miembro mas, a fin de cuenta somos asesinos, no creo ue importe nuestra apariencia

Hidan: es cierto no tiene caso

Kakuzu: es una perdida de tiempo y el tiempo es dinero, por lo tanto , no tiene caso

Saruke: *_con la boca llena_* silencio, solo es el alboroto porque es su novia por correo

Akatsukis: 

Hidan: líder-sama que acaso no sabia que ''amor de lejor amor de pendej…''

Pein: SILENCIO TODOS! No les debe de importar si es o no mi novia soy su líder y deben guardar respeto si yo lo ordeno

Tobi: _**-con que novia no?- **_y que hay con las reglas de los Akatsukis líder-sama

Deidara: Tobi, las reglas son para tontos

Itachi: he leído todo lo que hay en esta cueva, pero la reglas nunca, leer es para tontos

Hidan: y porque Deidara y Kakusu no las han leído

Kakuzu: como jodes Hidan, pero no, no las he leído

Saruke: no son las que están alado de la televisión

Akatsukis: enserio?

Pein: si, es increíble que no lo sepan –yo ni por enterado- pero eso que tiene que ver Tobi?

Tobi: bien, Tobi por ser buen chico leera algunas

Tobi comenzó a leer las reglas…

Tobi: bien… pagina 153, párrafo 85, aquí esta, regla 97 dice asi ''solo el líder de esta organización y deidara, posteriormente a que parece chica y est organización apoya el Yuri, tienen derecho a una novia ya sea fuera de la cueva o dentro de esta asi sea parte de esta organización, sin embargo toda actividad amorosa que se presente en presencia de alguno de los miembros en esta cueva será sancionada a menos que sea el líder…''

Deidara: porque rayos me encuentro en las reglas, uhn!

Hidan: o sea que si ubiera una pareja gay también estaría permitida?

Tobi: eso viene en la regla 98 ''…si alguno de los miembros de esta organización tiene diferencias sexuales, deberán ser guardada en silencio y de igual manera practicada en un lugar lejos de los demás habitantes de la cueva, a menos de ser Deidara, por obvias razones…''

Hidan: ohhhh….

Deidara: PORQUE UHN ME ENCUENTRO EN LAS REGLAS DENUEVO, SOY CHICO, CHICO!

Daima: no es por preocupar pero solo falta menos de una hora para que la chica

**Todos se asustaron y comenzaron a apurarse asi en chinga, cada uno tenia una tarea determinada para terminar rápido, hidan sacaba la basura, lease sacrificios de su habitación y kakuzu, deidara limpiaba los baños **(xP perdón pero es lo primero que se ocurrió), **daima y saruke la cocina, pein la habitación nueva que la autora acababa de construir en este preciso instante, zetsu el patio** (asi o mas obvio?), **itachi y kisame limpiaban las habitaciones **(de esto hay un extra al final del episodio), **kakusu dividia denuevo el dinero ya que ahora serian 11 los que vivirían allí, y Tobi se encargaba de ser buen chico releyendo sus reglas truqueadas hace no mucho tiempo** (entiéndase que el es el verdadero líder y no hay cosa que le guste mas que molestar al artista asi sea madara o tobi y obvio es el líder y tiene derecho a una novia… igual que Deidara xD, ^^)…

_**y… llego la hora…**_

pein: bien, TODOS EN LA SALA AHORA!

**Y rápidamente todos aparecieron en la sala volando, daima y saruke muy lindas de sirvientas, tobi como … tobi, deidara despeinado y con una cosa para destapar el baño en mano **(todos, obvio, con su respectivo delantal negro con su nubecita roja ^^), **hidan manchado de sangre, kakusu con su plumita el oreja y su gorrito de administrador, zetsu lleno de hojas y pasto** (ohhh, esperen no le paso nada…) **y finalmente itachi y kisame con el cabello batido y la bata mal puesta al igual que su delantal…**

Pein: bien, la chica no tarda en llegar asi que como van a arreglarse, AHORA!

**Y nadie se movio…**

Pein: ES UNA ORDEN!

**Y en friega se apuraron a vestirse algo presentables **(y pa que no se queden con las ganas les dire como estaban vestidos)

_Pein: pantalón negro entubado, playera negra con un estampado en rojo, una que otra pulcera, y su cabello sin banda y alborotado _(muy sexy, no chicas?)

_Hidan: pantalón negro entubado, camisa de vestir negra abierta de los dos primeros botones dejando ver su chula cadenita, su peinado todo sexy y sonrisa de galan _(yo diría qu como siempre, jejeje)

_Kakusu: como siempre solo que con la bata abierta dejando ver lo bien que le quedaba la playera negra de debajo de la capa y pantalones negros (_bien diría yo)

_Zetsu: como siempre _(sin comentarios, fuck, decir ''sin comentarios'' es un comentario ohh fuck)

_Tobi: con el pelo mas alborotado que de costumbre pantalones entubados azul marino y una playera negra con letras rojas ''I'm a good boy'' y ensima una camisa de vestir roja abierta y claro con su mascara _(suspiremos chicas… ahhh!, perdón ese sono mas a gemido… xDD bueno no importa doy a entender lo mismo)

_Deidara: el cabello suelto _(seee, suspiren perras, jejeje yo también xD), _pantalones entubados grises, una playera negra con un lindo y cute bang! Y con una ligera sudadera roja y lentes estilo aviador _(que sexy no chicos?... perdón quiero decir chicas^^ no te ofendas dei-kun) 

_Kisame: playera simple roja y ensima un ligero sueter abierto negro con nubes rojas y pantalones tubo azules (_grrrrrrr baby!)

_Itachi: su cabello sexy como siempre, pantalones tubo azul oscuro, una t-shirt negra y ensima una camisa abierta roja y lentes (_o sea sexy, muy sexy)

_Daima: cabello suelto con una boina roja que hacia juego con un vestido rojo _(si Susana, como el de la primera Alicia)_ y ensima su delantal negro de nubes rojas _(lo siento pero sigues siendo sirvienta)

_Saruke: cabello tomado por una pinza un mini sombrerito rojo, vestido corto negro ampon y su delantal akatsuki_

**Una ves todos n la sala todo estaba reluciente y al igual que todos los ahí presentes y de pronto el timbre de la puerta sono…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Suspenso estúpido**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Y después del estúpido suspenso saruke se dispuso a abrir la puerta y allí encontró a una chica con el pelo chiclaminoso azul tomado por un chonguito una blusa blanca de corte estilo origami y pantalón tubo negro**

Saruke: buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar señorita

Konan: a qui vive nagato pein?

Saruke: lo siento, cueva equivocada

Konan: como rayos voy a estar equivocada si es la única cueva con timbre a la redonda!

Saruke: pues si esta en lo correcto porque no se pasa entonces y si me va andar diciendo gorda como que le va moviendo de aquí chulita

Pein: SARUKE DEJALA PASAR SOLAMENTE!

Konan: :D nagato?

Pein: :D konan?

**Y corren a abrazarse como en las películas para idiotas, si esas romanticas que corren entre las flores mientras todos los demás con su gotita**

Daima: *_desde la cocina_* ya esta lista la comida (simon ya era hora de comer, muy rápido no? xD)

**Todos tomaron asiento y le dieron la bienvenida a Konan quien estaba muy pegadita como chicle a Pein y comenzaron a platicar hcerca de donde venia que le gustaba cosas asi**

Konan: y ustedes pequeñas que hacen en un lugar asi

Daima: pues yo limpio yy saruke solo se encarga de hacer yao…

Saruke: …si yo también me encargo de limpiar!

Konan: me refiero a porque están aquí

Saruke: porque, algún problema?

Daima: no seas asi saruke! Donde están los modales?

Saruke: hay perdón, estamos aquí por que si y con eso deberías conformarte preciosa

Konan: shh *_con una venita, saruke ya le había caído gorda_* y bien que hacen aquí para divertirse?

Daima: ganarles a todos en los videojuegos

Saruke: dibujar

Konan: mm que divertido

Saruke: mmta, huele a sarcasmo no konan?

Pein: basta, deja de pelearle saruke, no eres perfecta

Tobi: pein-sama tobi cree que no debería hablarle asi a saruke

**Pein capto la indirecta de tobi y tomo asiento, o sea, al buen chico le enputo que le hablaran a mal a saruke y la indirecta fue ''vuelve le a hablar asi idiota y ya veras quien es Uchiha Madara''**

**La comida paso normal, saruke insultando de a indirectas a konan y esta molestándose, y los demás comiendo lo que podían**

Konan: tobi, y tu … que eres?

Tobi: tobi es un buen chico

Konan: porque hablas en tercera persona?

Tobi: tobi habla como el puede

Konan: _**-pareces estúpido- **_y la mascara?

Tobi: tobi no se quita su mascara solo para comer a la mitad pero tobi no uede quitarse su mascara

Konan: no me digas que resultaste ser el fundador de akatsuki madara uchiha y te estas ocultando? Jajajajaja

**Pein, tobi y saruke casi se atragantan y luego se les paso**

Tobi: ejemm, solo tobi no le gusta quitarse su mascara y eso es todo señorita konan

Konan: _**-pronto le quitare esa cosa de la cara!- **_^^

**Le mostraron a konan toda la cueva y esta atenta a ver como le quitaría esa cosa a tobi, una vez que acomodo todo en su habitación se dispuso a hablar con kisame e hidan, ya que se veian que eran de los alborotadores para que le ayudaran a quitarle la mascara a tobi y ver como era…**

_**Parte anexa:**_

…_**Cuando todos estaban limpiando la area determinada que se le había asignado, Kisame e Itachi comenzaban limpiado su habitación**_

_Itachi: kisame porque tienes que guardar los cadáveres de tus estúpidos peces en la habitación? Huele horrible, huele a kisame que no se baña en muchos días_

_Kisame: yo no me quejo de tanto libro pendejo que tienes arrinconado en donde puedas *toma un libro cual sea del suelo* que hay de esto a quien se le ocurre leer algo llamado ''la sombra del libro asesino''_

_Itachi: cállate tu también tienes libros!_

_Kisame:. Pero los mios si son buenos y no con nombres estúpidos_

_Itachi: y que hay de *junta un libro del suelo* ''el pez con el sueño de cualquier pez''_

_Kisame: calla, *lloriqueo* que te pasa ese libro es inspirador, además lo escribió Peckzpiere_

_Itachi: Peckzpiere? Que estúpido nombre es ese_

_Kisame: cállate tu apestas_

_Itachi: silencio, tu eres el pez aquí_

_Kisame: quieres saber lo que se siente que te frían en aceite itachi?_

_Itachi: que curioso asi me comi a tu mama_

_Kisame: repite eso_

_**Y kisame e itachi comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes hasta que calleron y de la repisa un libro tamaño biblia les callo ensima haciendo que se besaran, pero a ambos les agrado y continuaron asi muuuuuuuuucho rato, en lo que limpiaban las demás habitaciones hacían lo mismo comenzaban a besuquearse y ''cosas''….**_

_**Ahora todos sabemos porque al llamarlos estaban despeinados y con batas y delantales desacomodados…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saruke:... a la prox queda mejor, ;)

bye bye cositas moxas

Atte: Yamada


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Saruke: *guiando una grua para poner el techo de una casa* vamos, mas a la derecha, ya casi, lento...

Masashi: o.O WTF?... que diablos haces ahora Saruke!

Saruke: ... Listo!, perdon, dijiste algo Kishi?

Masashi: que haces enfrente de mi casa?

Saruke: me mudare para visitarte mas :D

Masashi: ¬¬

Saruke: me puedo ir si me das los derechos de Naruto (¬¬

Masashi: ... Ten una buena vida en tu nueva casa Saruke, adios *se va*

Ya que no me quiso dar sus derechos, pues me uede a vivir en mi nueva casa :D y me dispuse a escribir un poco

Capitulo 4 y parte

La ''parte: Fiesta en mi cueva. Conoscan a mi extraña familia'' va dirigida para mis amigos que les extraño muchoooo, esta como a la mitad del fic la parte

Susa: ya sabes que de hecho el fic es dedicado pa ti linda ^^

Mirma cariño: ya sabes, el conteniado tiene lenguaje altisonante, pa que tengas cuidado con tu ama o tu bro

Perlitha-chan:... que te dire?... solo leelo y disfruta de tu personaje mi querida pequeña

Meli-chan: nee nee, ya sabias que te habia metido en uno de mis fics y eloo aqui preciosa

Oh Fabian: eras necesario en mi fic, eres mi mejor amigo xD... ESTE ES UN FIC _**SIN YAOI asi que leelo con confianza**_

Fabbi-kun: tenia que tenerte en alguno de mis fics... este es un fic _**SIN YAOI**_, descuida

Max onii-san: waaa! tenia que tener a mi hermanito en mi fic y a mi heroe SuperLOL

Yuyuki Yaono... JODER contigo, me debes una despedida y que vengas a pasearte por aca namas un rato, mira que yo se que si puedes venir, no te hagas la estupida, y pa que sepas que todavia te quiero tambien va dedicado pa ti, espero que lo leas aunque no este en la seccion M como te gustan los fics a ti maldita maniatica, te quiero wey saludos aya!

_A todos ellos: __**MLP y los extrañooo**_

_**SuperLOL (max)y su fiel compañero XD(yo), protegiendo al crimen del mal **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 4: el secreto que ya no era secreto, o lo que es igual, las cosas cambian en la cueva…**_

**Después de ese rato platicando con konan, ya tenían un plan, es mas varios por si alguno fallaba, solo faltaban ponerlos en practica…**

_**PLANES: QUITRLE LA MASCARA…**_

_**Plan a)… a la hora de la ducha…**_

**Era el turno de bañarse de Tobi y este tomo su toalla negra y se metió al baño**

Tobi; *_dentro del agua_* tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un buen chico, oh si! Tobi es un muy buen chico!...

**Konan entro sigilosamente al baño y saco la mascara del buen chico**

Konan: *_con cámara en mano, ya afuera del baño_* que ingeniosa soy!

**El buen chico se puso su toalla muy tranquilo y salió al corredor para dirigirse a su cuarto, a fin de cuentas podía cambiarse allí, saruke ya sabia su secreto…**

Konan: *_apuntando a la cara del buen chico_* aja! Sonríe tobi!

Tobi: *_volteando hacia tras a donde konan_* oh!, hola konan-san, para que es la cámara?

Konan: *_watachokeada_* que traes en la cara tobi? O.o

Tobi: mi mascara para bañarme, te gusta? _*mostrando una mascara exactamente igual a su mascara original solo que con un gorro de baño*_

Konan: *_guardando su cámara decepcionada_* si tobi, es linda, como la otra, adiós tobi…

_**Plan b) …en la cena…**_

**Todos estaban sentados cenando, kisame alado de tobi, tobi tenia su mascara a la mitad para poder comer, la mascara solo le cobria hasta los ojos en posición inclinada…**

Tobi: *_masticando_* daima-chan, están muy buenas las quesadillas

Daima: gracias tobi, saruke las cocio

Saruke: *_fingiendo cara de asco_* es que no me gusta el queso, solo cocerlas :P

Konan: *_haciéndole una seña a kisame_* ahora *_susurro_*

Kisame: *_fingiendo que se cae tomandose de la mascara de tobi_* ahhh, me caigo por razones desconocidas ahhh!

Y al caer Kisame, le quita la mascara al buen chico

Konan: *_watachokeada con cámara en mano_* O.o que rayos es eso tobi?

Tobi: *_señalando sus ojos_* que, esto? Es un antifas, no los conocía konan-san?

Kisame: *_levantándose del suelo_* QUIEN KUSO TRAE UN ANTIFAS DEBAJO DE UNA MASCARA EN FORMA DE LA MASCARA?

Tobi: tobi /^^/

Konan: *guardando su cámara* *_*…

_**Plan c) …mientras duerme…**_

**Todos dormían o eso parecía, en la habitación de tobi, este dormía comodamente y con el sueño que se escuchaba pesado, saruke al otro lado de la habitación dormía comoda abrazada de su querida libreta y de su peluche ''gomita'' y junto a esta su carpeta tamaño biblioteca alado en su mesita de dormir, konan e hidan abrieron lentamente la puerta y observaron la apacible escena**

Konan: *_en susurro para hidan_* cuando yo te diga le levantas la mascara y el antifas y yo le tomo la foto _*con cámara en mano_*

Hidan: esta bien

**La pillama de konan constaba de una túnica blanca que la cubria hasta con una capa por el frio e hidan igual, traia una pillama de bata negra con gorro cubriéndole y su inseparable guadaña colgada en la espalda**

**Sin querer, cuando hidan se acercaba, piso un juguete de saruke e hizo ruido un sonido de un muñeco de oso (**Suzuki-san de junjou romantica con la voz de misaki**) que hacia: ahh! Usagi-san detente, ahhh! Lo cual alarmo a hidan y se separo un poco **

Konan: O.O que clase de peluche es ese *en susurro*

Saruke: *despertando* ohh misaki eres tan lindo al decir eso… O.O o por dios son la muerte y su compañera y vienen a matar a tobi!

**Saruke toma pose de superhéroe y toma a su carpeta enorme y dice**

Saruke: ESTE ES UN TRABAJO PARA SUPER PALETA JUSTICIERA Y SU FIEL ARMA JOHNNY LA CARPETA ASESINA!

**Saruke salto con gran fuerza y golpeo a hidan hasta que se canso y se dio cuenta de que era hidan haciendo despertar a tobi mientras konan veía asustada con su cámara la escena**

Saruke: perdón hidan no sabia que eras tu

Hidan: *_con voz de lamento_* descuida saruke, no fue tu culpa, auch!

Tobi: que pasa aquí?, saruke-chan que hace levantada?, konan-san, hidan-san, que hacen aquí, ya es tarde para jugar con saruke-chan, no?

Konan: si tobi, ya nos íbamos

**Y konan e hidan desaparecieron…**

…

**Les tomaron muchos intentos pero nunca en toda la semana le pudieron quitar la mascara, lo intentaron: sorprendiéndolo en el armario cuando iba a cambiarse de ropa, al despertar, cuando abria el refri, es mas cuando sacaba la basura, pero nada funcionaba, era mucho para ellos, necesitaban otro plan…**

**Un sábado en la mañana, se podían contemplar las enormes ojeras de itachi, superadas por mucho por las de konan, hidan y las de kisame, era la hora del desayuno y saruke y tobi platicaban muy agusto, paso el desayuno y jugaron videojuegos, hasta que llego la reta de daima contra tobi en halo, nadie le ganaba a daima en halo, nadie y esta ves no iba a cambiar**

…

**Y asi fue daima le gano, a lo que deidara le dio un zape muy fuerte a tobi porque lo hizo perder por ser de su equipo, golpe que mando volando la mascara… y también el antifas…**

Todos menos Tobi Pein y Saruke: O.O

Saruke: ^/^''

Tobi: que pasa?, Tobi tiene algo en la cara? *_se da cuenta de que no tiene la mascara ni su antifas y solo un largo mechon de cabello le cubria un ojo y al salir volando su antifas, su largo cabello se alboroto y salía un poco de la capa… era negro y largo_'' oh, oh oh

Pein: cof, cof, cof, las saladitas son horneadas :::D (notese que los dobles puntitos en la cara de Pein, son sus pircings_**(:::D)**_xDD_)_

Tobi: *_cortando su voz aguda, tomando la de el omnipotente Madara Uchiha_* esto no esta bien

Itachi: madara? o.o

Pein: donde?

Hidan: joder, no se haga pendejo líder-sama

Kakuzu: mmm hidan… creo que pein, no es ''lider-sama''

Konan_**: -que bien guardadito se lo tenia tobi-**_

**Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, comenzaban a murmurar cosas entre ellos y los demás igual, exepto daima y saruke, que ya lo sabían y no podían hacer nada…. Solo eran las sirvientas…**

Madara: BASTA! De ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar y ahora yo soy su líder y nadie mas

Deidara: y por que tu serias el líder?

Madara: por que soy madara uchiha y soy su único y verdadero líder, pein, todo este tiempo solo ha estado bajo mis ordenes, pero de ahora en adelante las doy yo mismo

Deidara, hidan, kakusu, kisame, itachi, konan, zetsu: 8D ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO MAS TOBI!

Madara: -.-' si, PERO ESCUCHEN BIEN ESCORIA, AHORA SE CUMPLEN MIS ORDENES Y COMENZARE AHORA

_**1.- pein mantendrá su relación con konan, esta seguirá siendo akatsuki, pero ahora se encargara de la cocina**_

Saruke: :'( *snif* estas diciendo que no se cocinar mada-san

Madara: ^^'' no, no saru-sweet, solo que konan tiene que hacer algo

_**2.- las habitaciones seguirán iguales, pero pobre de aquel que se pelee, no hay concesiones**_

_**3.- el único que da ordenes soy yo, y me diran…**_

Deidara: *tono burlon* mada-san?

Madara: *_enojado_* ME DIRAN MADARA-SAMA Y DEIDARA ME DIRA MADARA TODO PODEROSO Y SI NO LO HACEN, SERAN REPRENDIDOS, CON UN CASTIGO MERECEDOR PARA UN ASESINO DE RANGO S ASI QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS

Deidara: o.o uhn, esta bien madara-sama

Madara: para ti madara todo poderoso, deidara!

_**4.- daima y saruke tendrán el fin de semana libre, días en los cuales, a los demás se les asignaran sus deberes**_

Daima: muchas gracias madara sama

Saruke: muchas gracias mada-san

Madara: denada chicas ^^

Deidara: uhn, por que Saruke-chan te puede decir mada-san y nosotros no?

Madara: vuélvete a quejar deidara y el único de cabello largo y gran copete sere yo

Deidara: *_abrazando su copete_* NO MI COPETE NO!

_**5.- las reglas del reglamento se mantienen, lo cual incluye que deidara puede tener novia y si nos salió normal, novio**_

Deidara: UHN, SOY CHICO, CHICO!

_**6.- madara-sama puede molestar a cualquier persona que se encuentre en la cueva, especialmente Deidara y también quien se burle de otra persona tendrá su castigo**_

Saruke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA a la rubia la van a castigar jajajajajaja

Deidara: madara todo poderoso *_no quería castigo_* saruke-chan se burlo de mi

Madara: xD pero fue muy bueno su chiste, lo deje pasar

Saruke: *_se burla de deidara_*

Deidara: *_le enseña su mano y esta le enseña la lengua en tono de burla_*

Saruke: *_buaahh_* dei-chan me enseño la lengua de su mano

Madara: deidara…

Deidara: por que saruke es tu favorita y no la regañas?

Madara: eso no es algo que te tenga que importar deidara

Deidara: uhnn

**Y asi siguieron peleando y madara protegiendo a saruke, era su favorita… konan se le fue la curiosidad y las cosas seguían siendo como siempre, solo que ahora pein ya no era el líder y pasaba todo su tiempo con konan.**

**Saruke y daima ya iban a salir de la escuela e invitaron a todos sus amigos a su ''cueva-casa''…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Parte: Fiesta en mi cueva. Conozcan a mi extraña familia**_

_**Viernes.**_

**Saruke y Daima se encontraban en la escuela, aburridas, era el ultimo día de clases pero el profesor no había llegado, al parecer no iba a llegar pero no tenían nada bueno que hacer, y como era costumbre, sus compañeros discutían y/o hacian cosas raras...**

Mirma y Perma: *cantando (Poker face de lady gaga, version modificada por mis amigas)* ||…Can´t read my, can´t read my, can´t read my perma and mirma face, we are so hot, my baby… can´t read my, can´t read my…||

Misaki(Melissa): estan locas, ya dejen de cantar

Yuyuki: *_platicando con los niños_* … y entonces cuando me estaba limpiando el queso joder, que entra mi madre y me dice: kuso yuyuki, ya deja de gritar tanto, hazlo en silencio joder. Y le dije que era mi problema joder y se puso toda majo…

Nougami(oh! Fabian): …y hubieran visto una foto de Touhou de Flandre que se veía muy bien FU:

Kengo(max): …nunca te callas con tu touhou nougami…

Yuyuki: PERO QUE JODIDOS TE PASA JODER, TOUHOU ES GENIAL !

Nougami: es cierto, yuki tiene razón

Kengo: -.-u esta bien…

**Por otro lado…**

Saruke: *_suspiro_* que hacemos Daima, estoy realmente aburrida y no hemos planeado que vamos a hacer para la despedida del grupo

Daima: y que tal si los invitamos el domingo a la cueva?

Saruke: muy buena idea, vamos a decirles

Makeshi: que cosa?

Saruke: pensamos que seria buena idea invitarlos a quedarse a dormir a nuestra casa, por asi decirlo

Makeshi: es muy buena idea, les dire a los chicos…

…**y asi, fueron invitados… pero… que diría Madara?...**

_**En la cueva…**_

Daima: *_entrando a la casa_* tadaima, ya estamos aquí

Saruke: daima, ire a hablar con madara, ve preparando la mesa para la comida o ayudale a konan, ahorita te alcanzo

Daima: esta bien *_se fue_*

**Saruke fua a dejar su mochila a su cuarto y no tardo en encontrar a madara, ya que se encontraba allí mismo tendiendo su cama**

Saruke: hola mada-san, ya llegamos

Madara: que bien saru

Saruke: emmm… mada-san, podría pedirte un favor?

Madara: claro, dime, pequeña

Saruke: pues quería preguntarte si podía… ya sabes… como vamos a salir de la escuela… pues yo quería… PUEDO INVITAR A UNOS AMIGOS A QUEDARSE A DORMIR, te prometo que limpiare mas y este fin de semana no descansare, pero por favoooooooooooooooooooooooor, si?

Madara: -.-' supongo que si puedes, pero no aran mucho escándalo verdad?

Saruke: supongo que no, pero pues quería decir que…

_**Mas tarde en la sala… (todos reunidos en ella)**_

Saruke: … ellos no saben quienes son los akatsukis, y digamos que son la única familia que tenemos y queríamos si nos harian el favor de actuar como tal…

…**error, aceptar ser su familia…**

_**Domingo…**_

**Todos despertaban, se arreglaban y se iban a desayunar para estar listos para cuando los amigos de Saruke y Daima llegaran, algo les diría que seria un laaaaaaargo día. Todos tomaban sus respectivos papeles para comportarse como una verdadera familia, aun que no todos estuvieran conformes, lo hicieron, solo por ellas…**

**Y fue asi como tocaron el timbre y saruke y daima se quitaron sus mandiles y se fueron a la sala, mientras hidan, el ''mayordomo'' abria la puerta a regañadientes**

Hidan: pasen pequeños

Yuyuki: JODER, que no somos pequeños, ya estoy bastante grandecita hasta me he mastur…

Nougami: *_tapándole la bocota a yuyuki_* muchas gracias

Daima y Saruke: hola chicos, vamos a dejar las cosas aquí en la sala y vamos a jugar a algo, si?

Konan: saruke, que son esos modales, presentanos a tus amigos

Saruke: mmta, si ''mamá''

Pein: saruke, no le hables asi a tu mamá

Saruke: si ''papá''

Daima: bien, chicos, esta es nuestra GRAN familia, GRAN familia, estos son nuestros amigos, bien ahora a jugar

Akatsukis: -.-'

**Y asi fue como se acomodaron en la gran sala y comenzaban a jugar videojuegos, mientras la ''familia'' de saruke y daima los observaba desde el comedor, se veian lindos cuando no hacían escándalo…**

Perma: etto... saruke, porque tu familia tiene pinta de malvados y asesinos? *_haciendo una bolita reunida en la sala con Mirma, Saruke y Misaki*_

Mirma: y que hacen viviendo en una cueva? *_en susurro*_

Misaki: y quien de ustedes me la va a pelar primero?*_en susurro*_

Saruke: 1.- Soy adoptada, 2.- No lo se, 3.- yo primero wey xDD

**pero eso no duro…**

Kengo: vamos, dejemos que también los señores jueguen con nosotros

Deidara: A QUIEN LE DICES SEÑOR, MOCOSO? UHN

Kengo: discúlpeme señorita, pero no le decía a usted ^^'

Deidara: SEÑORITA? AHORA SI QUE ME LO CARGO UHN

Itachi: *_sosteniendo a deidara_* detente, recuerda que eres la tia, deidara

Deidara: uhn *_bufido de fastidio_*

**Y fue asi como todos se acercaron a jugar mientras los ''mayordomos'' Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame, se encargaban de preparar la cena, o intento de ello.**

...

Nougami: *_jugando Touhou_* Bien, le volvi a ganar a Makeshi, ahora quien me reta, porque no tu abuelo saruke? *_señalando a madara_*

Madara_**: -hijo de toda su °!"#$%&/, a quien le dice viejo maldito mocoso-**_ claro, pero te advierto que son muy bueno

Makeshi: huyy! El viejo ya se cree mucho

Madara: _**-tranquilo, cuando se duerman… no despertaran- **_jeje seee, seguro que no se quieren dormir YA?

Makeshi y Nougami: gracias pero no

Nougami: primero le gano al señor en Touhou

Madara_**: -me lo cargo, enserio que me lo cargo- **_en que consola se juega el juego?

Makeshi y Nougami_**: -Estupido-**_xD

Nougami: se juega en la consola del emulador para la computadora... (Por si no conocen el juego de Touhou, este, es un juego solo para la computadora xD)

Makeshi y Nougami: hahahahahaha XD

Madara: _**-me tiran de estupido-**_

...

Mirma y Perma: *_cantando_* ||…dame un abrazo que yo te pido, si fueran falsos mis juramentos en otros tiempos lo olvidaran, toca la marcha mi pecho llora adiós señora yo ya me voy, a mi casita de sololoy a comer dulces…||

Kakuzu_**: -joder que si no se callan me las cargo-**_

Mirma: vamos, cante con nosotras, seguro que esta canción se la sabia cuando tenia 40 ;)

Kakuzu: joder pues cuantos años crees que tengo niñata?

Perma: mmm muchos? :)

...

Misaki: *_quitándole a kengo su inseparable cadena que llevaba en la mano_* jijiji

Kengo: MISAKI, DAME MI CADENA

Misaki: no, no, no, no, es mia! JODETE!

Kengo: *_persiguiendo a misaki_* damela, damela, damela, damela, DAMELA!

Misaki: chingate, chingate, chingate, chingate, CHINGATE!

Itachi: _**-kami, me esta dando dolor de cabeza-**_

_**...**_

Daima: *_jugando videojuegos con yuyuki y saruke_* yes! ya voy en 1er lugar

Yuyuki: ya casi te alcanzo joder

Saruke: buahh me dejan atras

...

Madara: QUE CLASE DE JUEGO SATANICO ES ESTE! SE SUPONE QUE ATRAPE ESAS COSAS? *_señalando bolitas en la pantalla_*

Makeshi: no, se supone que atrape aquellas *_señalando cuadritos en la pantalla_*

Nougami: ... pero esto es nivel facil

Makeshi: pues el señor es medio raro, pon el nivel lunatico

Nougami: bien *_teclea y aparece el nivel lunatico_*

Madara: que tenga que yo sea raro

Makeshi y Nougami: ... que el nivel lunatico es para gente rara

Nougami: sin embargo no duro mas de 4 minutos... *y comenzaron a salir bolitas hasta de donde fisicamente era imposible*

**Makeshi y Nougami estaban divertidos y Madara un nudo de nervios ya que no entendia los juegos de ahora, ¿que habia pasado con el atari o los juegos para ''normal people'' y no para ''weird people''?**

**Y asi, todos seguían con su relajo y cuando la cena estuvo lista, la llevaron a la sala y en lo que veaian una película comían **(no me pregunten que comían, solo estaban comiendo, al parecer les quedo bien la comida), **los chicos comian despreocupadamente, les tenia sin cuidado lo que comieran, total, comida era comida, un buen emblema de la chica entre ellos que ama a la comida, MIrma.**

**Despues de ver la pelicula, los chicos comenzaban de nuevo a alterarse y hacer escandalo.**

**Perma conecto su celular a unas bocinas y con ellas puso musica a todo volumen y comenzaron a cantar en tipo karaoke, hasta que sono una cancion de John Lennon, que hizo que los chicos rieran al igual que las chicas y solo la cancion seguia sonando...**

Cancion: ... ah.. ah, ah... ah, ahhh, ahhhh AHHH!, AH!, AHHH! (N/A: para los que creen que son esa clase de ruidos, si, son esa clase de ruidos!)

**Konan sacaba las galletitas para invitarles a los chicos y estos las aceptaron sin chistar, konan, planeaba algo, los niños la desquisiaban. Tiempo atras, habia tomado uno de los frascos del cuarto de Pain donde se supone guardaba somniferos muy fuertes en solucion liquida, y lo creyo conveniente ademas de que niños no podrian aguantar la dosis…**

Konan: *_susurro_* jeje solo falta poco tiempo y por fin me desharé de Saruke, Daima y de paso de sus amigos…

Yuyuki: joder señora, estas galletas están muy buenas

Misaki: simon, están muy ricas, no tiene mas doña?

Konan: _**-odio que me digan asi- **_claro corazones, ire por mas

**Pero el efecto de la medicina no tardo en hacer efecto, sin embargo noto que los niños no dormian sino tenia cierto efecto no deseado**

Pain: *_saliendo de su habitacion_* QUIEN TOMO UNO DE LOS FRASCOS QUE ESTABAN EN MI CUARTO!

Konan: *_nerviosa_* por que? que contenian?

Pain: *_irritado_* era alcohol anti resaca, de ese que bebes en ocaciones como estas para marearte y ponerte feliz sin la preocupacion de la resaca mañanera, pero si sin los recuerdos de lo que hiciste

Konan: *_alterada_* Y QUE RAYOS HACIA EN UN FRASCO DE SOMNIFEROS!

Pain: *_mas alterado que Konan_* NO DEBISTE HABERLO TOMADO SIN PERMISO, PARA QUE LO UTILIZASTE KONAN?

**... y asi fue como los chicos, comenzaron el verdadero desastre...**

**7 segundos despues...**

**3 de las chicas reian como locas tiradas en el piso viendo al techo, otras 2, corrian persiguiendose por la sala y el comedor, mientras un chico y una chica tenian sabanas amarradas a sus espaldas y 2 chicos movian sus camisas y cantaban...**

**...Estaban ebrios...**

Mirma: *_tirada en el piso_* jajajaja, te habia dicho lo blanca que te ves perma? .-. (carita volteada por que estan acostadas ... .-.)

Perma: *_tirada a su lado_* ese es el techo .-.

Misaki: *_acostada con ellas_* ya decia yo que estaba muy palida... .-.

Mirma: Misaki, ya te habia dicho que creo que tienes problemas mentales? _o_

Perma: *_alzando la mano_* a mi si :D

Misaki: *_señalando la cara de Perma_* tienes un mosquito _ I _

Perma: *_golpeando su mejilla haciendo que su cara voltease del golpe_* haaa!

Misaki y Mirma: matemos mosquitos como Perma! :D

_**Y las tres golpean su cara y gritan: haaa!**_

Mirma, Perma y Misaki: ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

**...**

Daima: *_correteando a yuyuki_* ...POR ULTIMA VEZ YUYUKI, REGRESAME MI ROPA INTERIOR!

Yuyuki: *_corriendo con 2 prendas en sus manos_* NUNCA!, SON SUAVES Y MUY LINDAS

Daima: YUYUKI!

_Bing: que linda ropa interior, no dei-chan?_

_Deidara: *en su mente* Callate Bing_

**...**

Kengo: *_arriba de un sillon y con los brazos estirados_* Yo soy SuperLOL y puedo volar como el pene de Nougami

Saruke: *_arriba de otro sillon_* Yo soy Su fiel compañero equis de (XD) y tengo poleles!

_..._

Nougami y Makeshi: *_Cantando y moviendo su camisa con las manos_* ...I'm so sexy to my shirt, I'm so sexy to my shirt, I'm sexy to my Fuck her shirt...

Nougami: hey Kengo ven a cantar con nosotros

Kengo: *_acercandose como si fuera ''volando''_* fushhh! oh fuck yes fushhh!

Saruke: *_gritando y corriendo en circulos_* WIIIII! PUEDO VOLAR! FUSHHH, FUSSHHH FUSH FUSH!...

_..._

**Esto definitivamente no estaba bien, por suerte no tardarian en dormir o eso esperaban, en todo caso sucedio esto:**

Madara: YA FUE SUFIECIENTE!, HIDAN ATRAPA A YUYUKI, DEIDARA VE POR DAIMA, KAKUZU SOSTEN A NOUGAMI, SU CANCION ES HORRIBLE, PAIN VE POR MAKESHI Y CALLALO, ZETSU ATRAPA AL CHICO DE LA SABANA

Zetsu: *_confundidio_* a Kengo o SuperLOL?

Madara: SON EL MISMO, IMBECIL

Zetsu: que bien guarda su doble identidad...

Konan: y que hacemos con ellas? *_señalando a las chicas en el suelo_*

Madara: -.-' solo llevalas a una habitacion y que duerman ya

_**Y fue asi como intentaron atrapar a los chicos, pero no fue tan facil...**_

Hidan: *_cansado de perseguir a la chica con la ropa interior en mano_* MALDITA SEA, VEN ACA NIÑA

Yuyuki: CON UNA JODIDA, QUE NO SOY TAN PEQUEÑA JODER

Hidan: solo ven aca!

Yuyuki: NOOO!

Hidan: te dare la ropa interior que quieras de Daima

Yuyuki: *_deteniendose en seco_* y la de Saruke tambien? :D

Hidan: *_Chocando con yuyuki por el paro inesperado_* si, tambien la de Saruke...

Yuyuki: *_dejandose agarrar_* esta bien

**...**

Deidara: Daima, ven por favor uhn

Daima: buahhh, pero Daima quiere su ropa interior

Deidara: te aria feliz y alrato explotamos a Yuyuki?

Daima: yes!

**...**

Kakuzu: CHINGADA MADRE, CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA NIÑO

Nougami: Nunca! SOY MUY SEXY PARA MI CAMISA *_Y jalo su camisa denuevo_*

**...**

Pain: DEJA DE CORRER MALDICION

Makeshi: NOOO, ME VAN A QUERER VIOLAR!

Pain: NOOO, CLARO QUE NO!

**...**

Zetsu: SuperLOL, donde estas? *_buscando al niño que se escondio_*

Kengo: no esta, ya se fuee *_susurra_*

Zetsu lo toma por la fuerza y se lo lleva

**...**

Madara: Saruke, te meteras en problemas si no bajas de ese mueble alto

Saruke: *_arriba de un mueble ALTSIMO_* no es muy alto, ademas puedo volar * _y se tira al suelo*_

**Madara la atrapa y la lleva a rastas a su habitacion**

**...**

Konan: Etto... chicas, que les parece si van a la cama

Misaki, Mirma y Perma: NOOOO

Itachi: VE POR ELLAS KISAME *_estilo pokemon_*

Kisame: KISAME!

**Kisame las toma con toda la calma del mundo y se las lleva a la habitacion a dormir y estas seguian riendo sin parar**

_**A fin de cuentas todos durmieron, mañana seria un buen dia para castigar a esas niñas...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado! :D

atte: la fiel compañera Equis de XD


End file.
